the rising of the fruit hero
by Artzilla406
Summary: we all know how nofumi's pain of the betrayal of a certain bitch/whore, but what would happen if someone else has taken his place, who wealds the power of the helehem forest?
1. fruit 1

Sleeping in the room as wake up is a man who's have orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt and black short, that guy is name flexis Omori, he got up yawning see his computer of his game ,he save it and get dress by wearing a white shirt with orange line and on the sleeves, darker green pants, shoes that is black and blue jacket.

Felix:_ That weird dream I had, I don't why or how...but it seem like it something, but as far I know my life i'm college sophomore along a otaku, even living my own home and allowance, which mean no part job for me. _(Walk off outside and went to the library)_no money left I found a library. I was living a normal life as a nerd until now when I found a book._

As he grab a book that felled on his head.

Felix: ow! that hurt! (rubbing his head and see a red book)what this? (pick up) the four cardinal weapons.

And begin open the book and reading it, he looks tough the pages reading about the heroes.

Felix: "each hero wields an instinctive weapon, a sword, a bow, a spear or a shield." hmm, it'll be a nice choice for attack and defense, now lets see, hmm, this girl means trouble, the protagonist better watch out for her. Hmm, these guys look cool, but this reminds me of the Gaim stuff well minis the gun part.

As he reaches the shield pages, most of them are blank.

Felix: what the? A blank page?

Then a bright light engulf him as he begin to fell and so book is gone as he hit in the ground.

Felix: ow, now what is this time?

?: fantastic.

Felix looked up of people in robes.

?: the summoning was a success! Brave heroes, would you please save us from evil.

Felix slap himself and punch his stomach.

Felix: okay, apparently I'm not dreaming and this is for real,(got up, then look at 3 guys in the shadow holding a spear, sword and bow)who are these guys? and where the hell am I? (he look at his right arm of a small silver, green orb pentagon shield) a shield? When did I get this?

?: please O brave heroes, our world is in dire need of saving.

Felix: _is this for real? _

He then turn to see the guy holding the spear is a blond hair in a ponytail, white shirt, red jacket with a collar up, light brown pants, another guy with a sword and black hair, wearing a blue attire, and the last guy with green highschool school outfit.

Felix': _and never seen these guys before._

Green high school boy: what do you mean it needs of saving?

?: the story behind it all is long and complicated, but suffice to say that you are the four cardinal heroes, and you were summoned here by an ancient ritual.

Felix: _cardinal huh? So the four of us are the hero of legend?_

?: our world is in a fragile state and it's on a verge of destruction. To we beg you oh brave heroes, please lend us your add!

Felix: ask and you shall reeve!

Blue outfit boy: forget it.

Flexis: huh?

Green school boy: I also refuse.

Red outfit guy: you can sent us back to our home world right? Do that and maybe we'll talk.

Blue outfit boy:(point his sword to them) you brought the four of us here without our conceit, don't you feel at least guilty about this?

Green school boy: not to mention, if you through out after restore peace, we have done that work all for nothin.

Red outfit guy: how willing you cominate our quest? Depending on your answer, we may end up your enemies instead of allies.

Felix: _seriously? These guys demand respect and reward for this?_ Hey, just hear them out before you start being rude dudes, I know is sound unexpected but please, all they need is some help that's all,(Turn to the guy) anyway do you know anyone who's in charged?

?: yes we do shield hero, and thank you for your kindness, follow me, we like to have you audience to the king of Melromarc, you can negoate your reward to him directly so please.

Blue outfit boy: alright fine, I suppose we concerted their offer.

Red outfit guy: sure doesn't matter who we talk to ,our demand wont change.

Felix: wow smug, but I guess it wont kill me to work together with them and get to know them more .

As they walk up as flexis look at the bars window of the different places of the kingdom and building.

Felix: ho...ly… shit, it's another world.

Blue outfit boy: sure is.

Flexis: the air is so different, sure is nice to travel around.

Green school boy: so that mean you never travel outside japan before?

Blue outfit boy: judging by the breeze, I say this place has very stander meferturnriadate climate.

Felix: yeah, something like that you can say.

as the four heroes has arrived at throne of the king standing front and center.

King: so, you young man are the four cardinal heroes of ancient legend, this is the land of berabarg and I am her king, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, welcome brave heroes. Please identity yourselves.

Blue outfit: Ren Amaki, high school student and i'm 16 years old.

Red outfit guy: I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, college student, 21.

Green school boy: I suppose I be next, Itsuki Kawasumi, still in highshcool and i'm 17.

Felix: that leaves me, my name is-

Melromarc: good, ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki.

felxis: yo king you forgot about me.

Melromarc: ah, oh yes, forgive me.

Felix: understandable, and apologize king for not addressing you properly earlier, my name is Felix Omori, college student 20 years old.

Melromarc: I suppose to explain why I brought you here.

Felix: oh come on!

Melromarc: my beloved country berabarg and they entire world surrounding it on the path of certain ruin.

Felix: _still don't like how his behavior on me, so hear us out of this big crazy situation, an old apocalypse story that this world that has massacre, destruction you name it. All because those name called "Waves", is the clamaity runs are not stop and the world is doom, so all country has a possession. an ancient dragon hour glass, these deice can tell and predict each waves arrival, the first time not along ago before was summon as knights and adventures, defend it all against them. however the waves will be increase meaning more dangerous as ever. the sand will triggle as long it keep coming, the second will arrived in next month, so that the whole reason we're here for._

Melomarc: we underestimate the potency of the waves, once we actually expiration the first wave and barely survive, we realize that only the four cardinal heroes can stop them, so we followed the legend and summon you four, but now we have no time to lose.

Felix: _wait a moment, this is sounding like the book I read before I was sent here, interesting._

Ren: okay I think we get it, anyway i'm sure you didn't bring us here to save you.

Guy: of course not, once you replead, I can a sure you we shall reward you.

Motoyusa: yeah? I see we have no choice, but to take it your words.

Ren: long you don't renagged, we'll work with you, but don't think for a moment for things.

Istukua: exactly, we wont put up to you by looking us down on us.

Felix: uh huh. _well, that one way of what they want selfishly._

Melomarc: if I can trust you, if we reach to an agreement an arrangement, our brave hero check your statist.

Felix: hmmm, statist huh?

Itsuki: yeah, wha…?

Ren: are you guys dince? It should of ven the first thing you notice since we got here.

Felix's thought: _oh please like you know mr. smart ass, now let see how this will work._

He looks on the bottom right corner and see a little marker.

Felix: _there you are, alright let see what i'm in._

He check a small screen like of his details about him.

Felix: I see, what Is this anyway?

Melomarc: is called stasis magic, an ability exclusive to the heroes.

Felix: so our first step is like we upgraded our weapons by traveling around in adventure and even training while taking quest, it'll help us get stronger even our weapon we have chosen too?

Melomarc: precisely.

Momoyusa: can we just wield other weapon till this is useful? (twirl his staff)

Ren: suppose we figure it out when we go, regardless this is far as the training we go.

Itsuki: we'll have to level up hard and fast.

Felix: well the four us have to work together to make it happen.

Guy: one moment brave heroes.

They turn at the guy.

Guy: I neglect to mention, you must each recruit such allies in adventure separately.

Flexis: does it have to do that our weapon since we're the four heroes and together it wont do, so we need to divide and conquer to make saving this place more better.

Guy: you are correct, you have some knowledge to know that before you're summoned here.

Felix: let's just say if is similar like what I know or heard for adventures are chosen ones like, it comes make it easy to tell.

Guy: of course.

Melomarcsince the sun is about to set, rest here for tonight and begin your quest tomorrow, in the mean time we'll gathering our best of the best of the party.

Woman:(Came in)we have quoater repair for you all, please sir right this way

as then the four heroes went inside a room talk about while felix lay on bed looking the ceiling.

Felix: _it may seem like some game pattern but is reality even it is different,_ (look at his sheild) feel like this one is really attach to me, I wonder what else it can do and which type for my adventures...these 3 guys seem different, I don't know why but a hunch and even their selfish and demand I like to see how they begin their adventure with teams, even I was expect the four us but at least I hope there not dicks like these 3 bozos.

Motoyasu: hey felix.

Flelix: what's up Moto? (looked at him)

Motoyasu: what d you think of that cute girl?

Felix: really? Nothin munch (they notice look at him) what? Something wrong guys?

Itsuki: oh nothin, I just assume cuz your the shield hero.

Motoyusa: ha! You too?

Ren: well yeah it only make scenes.

Felix: huh? What you guys saying? What's wrong with shield?

Motoyusa: calm down, as the oldest here, let me bring you in speed on the basic, the far I can see. The shield are classic.

Felix: hhmmm?

Motoyusa: is for losers ,because no true gamer ever play it.

Felix: your wrong and that's horse shit to me,( turn ren and Itsuki) how about your worlds?

Ren: sorry man.

Itsuki: shield are suck

Felix: yeah? So do yours, good luck not try to get killed soon, but i'll prove ya'll wrong but anyway let's get ready for tomorrow, we got a big day here.

Motoyusa: hey wait, what do you mean our weapons suck?

Felix: well the spear can't pears the shield, the sword just bound off the shield, and you know the bow is useless without his arrows, I mean no offense you three your weapon is cool and all, I'm just saying. Ya'll have opinion on my shield (Show his shield) I have opinion on yours too, so now we're even and fair to each other.

**Timeskip**

The next day, the four heroes walked up to the throne room to show that there are people in front of him.

Melomarcsince: we have gather the greatest warrior in the land, these brave souls will fight the ways side with you.

Felix: so how dose this work king? Should we pick our party?

King: no, they will.

Felix: alright then (turn to the woman who have red hair, show bangs split, green eyes, ponytail and thought) wow so cute and pretty, but that hair looks familiar, (shrugged) meh, every girl have their style so no biggie.

As felix waited but he turn to see the people who they picked, they on motoyusa's , ren's and Itsuki's team.

Felix: 3, 5 and 4 there. (turn to Melomarcsince) yo king what the hell? Don't you have any spare people on my team?

Melomarcsince: I am loath to admit it, but even I was not expecting this.

Guy: no volunteer, he must have zero.

Another guy whisper to Melomarcsince.

Melomarcsince: I have been aware that settle with the rumor.

Felix: what happen?

Melocarcsince: not exactly, the rumor spreading around town that the so called shield hero is ignorant of this world.

Felix: what?!

Melocarscine: legend tell us that firmly standing the our lands, that the town people doesn't seem to fit that quitoria.

Felix: are you serious king?! That's crap! How can they believe it if they don't see or proof?! (turn ren) ren back me up here! You don't need that munch five in group!

Ren: I'm a loner you're right, I don't need them, whoever cannot cut it gets left in the dust.

But ren's team still with them.

Felix: moto! Itsuki! Don't you think is not fair as you got enough, help me out!

Mototoyasu: yeah, i'm surprised my party is all girls too.

Itsuki: it might seem to be the most fair if we split them up 3 apiece but if we try to force the issue it could destroy everybody's morale.

Felix: (breaths hard) so I'm going alone isn't it? (sigh and in thought) well so munch for teamwork ,but I get taking it solo will do for now ,but growing stronger will be the hard part.

Then he spotted the girl he saw raising her hand up

?: sir hero.

As she came in front make felix blush a little and surprise.

Felix: _that the girl I just saw._

?: would you kindly allow me to switch parties and join the shield hero?

Mototoyasu and felix: are you sure?

?: I am.

Felix: alright! (Grin) I guess one partner will do just fine.

Melocarcsince: are they any others, who will join master Felix's request? (no one didn't say) ah very well, master felix, you'll have to make a group party yourself. 

Felix: alright! (Grin) I guess one partner will do just fine.

Melocarcsince: are they any others, who will join master Felix's request? (no one didn't say) ah very well, master felix, you'll have to make a group party yourself.

Felix: hold up sir, I rather reveave the same pay as the others, so each of us will have the same amount.

Melocarcsince: very well, here are your war chests, accept them with our thanks.

As the 4 woman give the four hero their small bag of money.

Guy: shield hero remain 800 silver coins while the rest of you riseave 600 silver coins

Melocarcsince: with all nassacary and fully equipment.

The four heroes: sir!

They start to walk out felix accidentally drop a lock with a seed on it from his pocket and a color and symbol of an orange.

Felix: oops, (grabs it from the ground) when do you always slip off? (in thought) _more improantly, what is this? I found it in the morning next to me, and this strange vision of this woman who look at me and vanished._

Motoyasu: hey, what is that?

Felix: that moto is one of my special orange lock, I use to have it special in my locker back in my school, sometime is like a good luck charm.

Motoyasu: huh, it looks like a toy to me.

Felix: well I did bought it back home.

Ren: i'm not sure how it good luck.

Felix: you'll see. (in thought)_ I wont let them know how I got it, I got my own problem to do. _So good luck you three, have fun at your adventure!

Motoyasu: make sure you take care of her!

Felix: hehehe, I will bro, same goes for you too.

?: I bag your parden shield hero sir, let me introduce myself my name is mine sofia, it's an honor to fight with you.

Felix: I'm felix Omori, nice to meet you mine, I guess we'll both be partner for this adventure for now on.

Mine: yes, sir hero, to start, I'll show you around the village.

Felix: sweet, lead the way mine.

As he start to follow they didn't see a girl with long blond hair beneath her wiast, greenish blue eyes , well nice skin , she wearing a dressed in white who is watching felix.

?: sir hero, the time will arrive.

**Timeskip**

Flelix and mine take a look of many workshop around the place, he looks around seeing the people around here are going on there business

Felix: now which shop that could bring out great weapons.

Mine: I know a great place.

Felix: alright then._ She so cute, but some weird thing why she familar?_

They walk to the local weapons shop.

Felix: wow , a real life weapon shop. (look around) this will be great.

Guy: welcome good sir , first time in a weapon shop, well you already know hoe to pick the best one.

Felix: thanks, but it was mine who showed me here.

Guy: you do look familiar miss, have we met?

Mine: sure, I've been in here before. Your shop is rather renowned after all.

Guy: ah sweet if you to say so, anyhow who is your companion here in a funny outfit?

Felix: names Felix, one of the four hero and the sheild wielder.

Guy: oh, so your the dud right?

Felix: I rather not call it that, I prefer, a weapon that can bash some heads.

Guy: well if you become a regular, I don't give two woof what you wield, alright kid good to meet ya.

Mine: now that out of the way, could you provide sir with his equipment needs, our budget is around 250 silver.

Guy: left and right is iron magic, magic steel, and silver iron to descending order of price, all qualified sword guarantee.

Felix: (pick up thee silver iron sword) sweet, this will should do nicel-(felt a shock) ow! (he drop it) what the hell?!

He try to pick another up but that shocked him as well.

Felix: what the? what's going on?

Guy: I have no idea.

Mine: it looks they flew out of your hand.

Felix check his statstic of a warning caution of holding non assigned weapon.

Felix's thought: _violence? Are you kidding me?! Now I'm stuck fighting opponent with just a shield._ apparently I'm not allowed to use a sword since i got this shield so no wielder other weapons.

Guy: how dose that work then?

As thr guy went and check on felix's shield.

Guy: at a glance it's like any other small shield, dose this thing not come off ya?

Felix: well it move around okay with me but tricky how to unsummon it.

Guy: that strange, I can sense a great amount of power in here, my appraisal magic doesn't really tell me munch more. But thanks for showing me something interesting by the way, wanna buy some armor?

Felix: yep!

As then felix went to the changing room to try out a new look he is wearing black leather clothing/armor

Felix: hey is not half bad.

Mine: how much do you want it?

Guy: heroes discount, 120 silver.

Mine: and the buyback price ?

Guy: Well let's see, if it's still in mostly new condition , i'd offer you a 100 silver .

Felix: buyback?

Mien: once you grow stronger you don't need this armor anymore, you don't want to get ripped off when you come to sell it back.

Felix: sound simple enough.

Mine: alright we'll take it.

Guy: excellent, i'll throw some innerwear to show my thanks.

Mine:(turn felix) so where shall we head to next? Sir hero of to do battle?

Felix: sure(smirk) let's go and level up!

They left the shop and venter out to the fields as he begin his advneure with mine, as doing some a little training, at the field he fighting small orange biter monster, using his shield to smack them but got some bite, however don't hurt him as he kept kicking them and punching them, after that the sun going down. He's at the near chear law down with mine, showing his shield, the orb glow when he adding the flesh of the biters.

Felix: these orange biter maybe chompy but kinda cute.

Mine: wow, there's no limit of how munch you absorb, come in handy.

Mine: that must come from a legendary power.

Felix: guess it explain why those little guy's bite didn't hurt me nor I feel pain, like my body is own shield, before I get more upgrades, business first, are those orange balloon flesh worth something?

Mine: yes, but at most they're likely fetch 1 copper coin each.

Felix: I see, even they are weak ,that should be enough for now. The more I level up and so do my shield.

Mine: let's call it a day, we should rest up in the weapon shop, if we buy some equipment for me, we get further tomorrow. (left)

Felix: good idea.

**At the weapon shop**

Guy: gear for the lady hmm? You'll be stronger deck down an equipment.

Mine: right?

Felix: thought it be nice having my partner be in action and be gear up as well, but don't want too munch higher price, something good enough till we kick it to higher gear very soon.

Guy: ah looks like our hero has secret knowledge in that head of his.

Felix: let say in my world, different but when it come to price and buying, we have to be careful and wise what to get and what we need very soon.

Mine hugged his arm make him blushes.

Felix: (blushes) um, why are you hugging my arm?

Mine: why? You don't like it?

Felix: n-no is okay, just asking.

Guy: (spotted the lock) say hero, what's that?

felix: that my good luck charm.

Guy: I see.

Felix: say you know a place for buying with these? (show the orange biter's skin)

Guy: they'll buy mostly on mavia.

Felix: thanks man.

As mine and felix eating some dinner, she have a new armor and felix looking at the map.

Felix: Delicious meal, (look at the map) so far we go to mavia, if we're lucky perhaps some village and dungeons around, hope they got it for tomorrow, not munch to get some money but level up seem worth it.

Mine: now that I have new equipment and you protecting me i'll be a walk in a park.

Felix: thanks mine for teaching me a few things about this world.

Mine: no problem, oh and by the way hero, we have lots of wine, would you like to drink some?

Felix: nah, I don't do alcohol.

Mine: my such a young boy.

Felix:(chuckle nervously) yeah, I mean I never imagine I have dinner with a pretty lady like you, is almost seem like a date.

Mine: (giggle) are you asking?

Felix: er… maybe, but I must thank you for joining with me. 

Mine: is nothin.

Felix: well is time for me to sleep like lug.

Mine: i'll head out after I finish with your so drinking alone can so get lonely.

Felix:(got up and walk off but stop and turn at her) cool, and thanks again for joining my team, I thought people see me down cuz I just got a shield, and boy i'll prove them wrong with just you and me, i'll make it up to you.

Mine:(giggle) is totally fine, I mean, i'll see you in the morning.

As felix now slip out and count how many money he got on his desk.

Felix: that should be enough for now, it be weird and a pain in the ass sleeping with this shield, I mean the king should at least give me a heads up of how to unsummon or something, oh well i'll figure it out sooner(put some of the money into his shield)

As then he lay down to the bed

felix: can't believe is actually happening that I'm in another world, and this weird ill don't know what it is, perhaps it is a good luck charm, well cant wait for tomorrow.

he blow off the candle and went to bed, not seeing the white girl in the room staring at the sleeping felix as she smile and petted his cheek.

?: never fear, once you wake, you'll be welcomed.

Then she hears the door opening and turn to see mine as she glared senses her sickening arua.

?:_ trying to frame a pure soul like sir hero hmm?_

then the next day as felix yawn to wake up and got up with a bright smile.

felix: another day and another adventure, all I need is my-

he notice the money he got is missing and his clothes he check in the drawer.

felix:What the hell ?! someobody just stole the coins and my clothes and equipment ! I just got them !(then he check his pocket and see his lockseed) at least I got this with me, better go tell mine

he went out of his room and knock on mine's door.

felix: mine wake up ! we got a big problem of a thieves who-  
(then he see all knights coming in) hey your the knight from the king, we need your help , we go-

Knight 2: the shield hero yes?

Felix: that's me.

Knight 1:the king has issue to summon you boy.

Felix: um okay. _Something tell me in my guts that I don't like_

as then the knights brought him to the castle and punch felix to the floor.

felix: alright the hell? (spotted motoyusa and mine who looks scared behind him) mine? what's wrong? and why moto wearing my outfit? the fuck is going on here?! King! All the money and equipment me and mine have are stolen, we got to find the thieves-

Melromarc: SILENT YOU FILTH!

Felix: hey what's this all about king?!

Melromarc: mine i'm sorry to ask my dear, but would you mind repeat your decimal again?

Mine:(tearing) it happen last night, the shield hero force it way to my room, he was stinkin drunk! he grab me and pin me down!

Felix: say what?!

Mine: he said something like "the night is still young" and then the next thing I know, he was tearing my clothes off. somehow I manage to escape! I run to the hall for help, I found somebody who was staying at the same end!

Motoyusa: if she hadn't ask me to stay till dawn and call the night, I would gladly cut you down myself.

felix: first of all, I never drink nor touch a woman like tat in my life, I had my own room and second of all, that my clothes and I wanted back damn it! it doesn't involve you thief!

motoyusa: who are you calling a theif? Mine gave this armor to me as a special gift at the bar club yesterday.

Felix: special gift my ass!

Melromarc: to think felix shield hero will comment a greatest sin in this country!

felix: sin? how is this a sin!?

Guy: in Melromarc attend the sexually assault is punishale by death

Melromarc: if you weren't a hero, you'll be excautinited at ounce!

felix: king I swear of god I never done it to mine! in fact there no proof I done it!

Knight 5: when we preformed to search for the shield hero's room, we um, we found this ,across his bed.

The knight then show everyone mine's sexy night gown make mind felt disgust and fear.

Motoyusa: you animal!

Melromarc: that proof is indenyable!

Felix: that never been in my room when I wake up! Ren! Itsuki! you two gotta believe me! I never done it to mine nor any of what she said!

He saw that they didn't believe him but he hatched an idea, lets hope it can work here.

Felix: now king, I can tell that your smart about this and starting to hate me, but I would like to explain my side of the story if you would be so kind.

Melromarc: what do you have to say agents the crime you have committed?

Felix: oh no no, I can assure you your majesty on what I have to say is the truth, and I would like to have your undivided attention.

I went to an adventure, with her and all, we just have dinner and I never drink ,she would finish it and I went to my room, we have separated room and i'm a gentlemen.

As melromarc think of it but see no answer.

Melromarc: i'm sorry, but I doubted it, if it was true that what the knight found be proof and her words.

Felix felt shocked as soon form the king.

Itsuki: what a terrible shame, I worried something bad will happen but I hope you know better.

Ren: yes and he think a hero can do whatever the hell he want? to get away with it.

Felix: no, I swear I know i'm not that person to anyone even to a lady.

Motoyusa: this is not world a consequences free playground for you,(point his staff at him) know your place scandroul!

Felix felt shock of betray even from the king even how still treat him as low .

Felix:_ so confuse, why mine acting like this since she know what happen for real as I remember, why would she-_

he see her give a sneaky evil smile, stick her tongue at him and pull her right eye lid as his mind is click as he slowly glared while his hair shadow his eyes.

Felix: _that book, the one I red in my room at the library, IT'S HER! how could I never seen it!? she trick me, lied to me and manipulate them even the 3 heroes! A fucking set up! She framed me to become worst!_ (out of thought as the knight blocking him) YOU BITCH! YOU SET UP ME UP IN THE VERY BEGGING! YOU FUCKING RAT!

Mine:(Fake scared hugged motoyusa) i'm scared sir motoyusa!

Motoyusa: shut your mouth you criminal.

Felix: say it at my face dickwad! You took my money and equipment! I have this feeling there something bicky about this! _Now she calling him that?! In fact, never call me sir hero before , i bet he love that and enjoying it._ (growling)

Ren: refusing to admit he's guilty making unseasonable obligation?

Itsuka: i know what your thinking ren and your right, he doesn't deserve a shred of mercy

Guy 21: i know it, it was a mistake to summon a war at ounce.

Guy 11: exactly! they shouldn't summon the shield hero at all!

Guy 7: but who could have know he's a scum?

Felix: _this is the kingdom they in danger for? those 3 heroes? Their people and that woman?! Tch, those motoyusa, ren and itsuki. when i first met them, they are so demean of respect, money, ego, know it all and everything! Disrespect my weapons! Not backing me up! That so not a hero can do, I thought this king would believe me, but he and his allies treated me as a low class weakling of a nobody, ALL BECAUSE OF THIS SHIELD!? THIS SHIELD?! All about the shield?! That why the think i'm inferior to their eyes?! And that fucking bitch! She use me! Took everything me! Framed me! Turn them against me! And looking me with her smug and evil face!_

Then he make he scream loud as something in felt like an invisible shockwave wind blow out, make everyone felt it flinch as soon stop the knights around him fall down unconscious as felix didn't know what he just did cuz he don't care right now.

Felix: (cover his eyes with his hair and growl) if you don't want me, then sent me back to my own damn world! and find another shield hero as your replacement!

Melromarc: believe me i would love to kick you, legend has it until all comment heor meet there end.

Felix: is about the waves huh? Keep coming, so when there all gone and destroyed that's our ticket back home?

Melromarc: yes it is.

Itsuka: huh?

Ren: what he say?

Motoyusa: that's insane!

Melromarc: is the truth.

Motoyusa: but sir, even with this cri-

Felix: fuck! I don't need you three heroes, nor this kingdom nor anyone of this damn kingdom! I'll deal the waves my own! And even if they come to here, guess your all doomed to die.

Melromarc: how dare you t-

Felix: i'm not your lap dog anymore Melromarc! So what? Want me dead now? Or prison me between the waves?

Melromarc: there will be no time to do that since the second wave is coming, so i wont be prison you, scum or not your still a hero and the only being left to fight them all off, but news about your crime is already spread to among the people, that is your punishment, you should never aloud to lead a desent life

felix: really? Then you should never fall for such leis and being manipulate. and here this, I quit cuz this place is bullshitting and you summon 3 wrong hero, summon only 3 stooges with wannabe mind. Don't worry the reason why I'll help you only to get home but try anything I'll let any waves purge you all, so be smarter to choose wisely of what i do.

This shocked everyone to hear that as he turn around as mototyusa ran up at him.

Motoyusa: hey wait one second! (he grab his wrist)

But fleix punch him in the face send him crash hard to the ground.

Ren and Itsuka: motoyusa!

Mine: sir motoyusa (come to his aid)

Felix: that is a preview when we meet again if you cross the line with me,(point at ren and Itsuka)and same with punks (then he throw what left silver money to motoyusa) you and your shit can go do what you wanted, speaking a shit(glared and growl at her) your gonna wish you would've pull that plan on me! and Melromarc...remember this and all of you, (weild his shield up) i will become a hero by my own way and with no one to tell me what is right or wrong by ya'll bitches! I'll show you all this shield will be useful as a defend for peace and hope, so where's your shield? Cuz all I see is...nothin, cuz you made a grave mistake.

As he left to the door leaving the kingdom didn't know person is watching as he went to walking ignoring the people gossiping about the rumor.

Guy: hey shield bro(grab him to pin at the wall and raised his left fist) so I heard what you did to that girl your with, I outta punch you in the face!

Felix: then do it, not like it change everything, since your against me huh?

guy let him go.

Felix: why didn't you punch me?

Guy: nah I change my mind.

Felix: oh well, seeyah.

Guy: hold up a second.

As he give felix a dark blue cloak hoodie.

Guy: you wont make it far dressing like that, consider it a parent gift.

Felix: since i'm broke, thanks for it. (take it and wear it and walk away) i'll pay you back, later.

As then he all alone as he already level up of beating the orange biter as now in the field alone looking up.

Felix:_ four hero my ass, got summon by douchbags people, why on earth they summon these 3 guys in the first place?! And I cant believe this book show me of mine, as if a warning but now is to late. i'm all alone now and have nothin._

Look at his lockseed and stand up as he sigh.

Felix: I have this, so what better chance do I have since I don't know why I have this, for what exactly?

?: I will answer that question.

He turn to see the white girl standing before him.

?: I gave you that lock seed as a gift.

Felix: (shocked) you...your the girl from my dream! But, why?

?: because I can offer you an entire kingdom sporting you as a true hero instead of those three.

Flexis: really? How do I know it isn't a trick? I got a bad day already been summon by a king, 3 assholes, and a wench who stole everything from me as these stupid rumor showing that I'm the bad guy.

?: I keep my promises, and I will entrust you with three of my generals and an army of inves.

Felix: inves? Y-you don't mean the helahem forest? Why those little guys as the game I play way back be so important and help me?

?: because, you will shape this world with your power, and you'll save this world from the corruption and the evil of man, and I promise you that you will get your revenge on that old hag.

Felix: I see, but still your talking about a the game I played, in my world invins was a fun game as we make teams, I was leader of team gaim and it was great picking little small monster as a dual and win.

?: the inves are not what you seems.

Felix: what you talking about?

?: they are not just a game, they are living creatures.

felix: living creatures? Then why or how they got in my world of it?

?: that because long ago our enemies was using it to travel around world but some of the inven they got let loose until soon the problem is solve.

Felix: that explain why it cancel.

?: now the great evil who corrupted them as making them their own to lead of it, even controlling the waves to summon more destruction here, the evil have strong elites out there around many different country they own sooner follow their master's plan. It was long ago we have a war as legendary true heroes band and as one with their strength defeat them and sacrififce to end the war. But soon new evil come as take vengeance of their fallen king we defeated, as now we must do of our next generation.

Felix: okay that's explain it, how come Melromarc never have knowledge about this? Nor anyone?

?: that's because they haven't seen them yet, as the great evil who are rogue to our king, there known as rogue inves as you see they'll kidnapped human to experiment and sometime drain their magic to blend in, also some who accept to join this evil king name Deadly baron.

Felix: I see, wait you know mine?

?: yes as I watch you and her.

Felix: why didn't you warn or tell me about her then?

?: my apologize, but you must see the world in it's true colors in order to understand what to do.

Felix: I see, it would make sense since the book warn me and I was too late, but I thank, i'm felix Omari.

?: my name is lucy seedwasai, the princess and my mother and I watch you even you unleashed your inner strength.

Felix: huh?

Lucy: remember at the castle with the king, the knights around you, did you felt that shockwave like wind burst out of your body?

Felix: (surprise as he remember that) now you mention it, what was that?

Lucy: your power of that the will ambition ,with that it'll help with your Gaim and your Shield.

Felix: gaim? (show this ornage lockseed) you mean this lockseed?

She nods. felix think about it as thinking the horrible people who treated him and betrayal, and more.

Felix: where do I start, I would accept to come to your kingdom as not just the general, (smile)as the true hero in the kingdom, the world! I'll prove those bastards that even my shield can worth for fighting as I'll be the shield and the kamen rider to end this madness and destruction by doing what right in my heart!

Lucy smiled for his answer as a small zipper open and pull out a fruit version of a lock.

Felix: huh? What this?

Lucy: it's an helheim fruit, an impure lockseed.

Felix: okay what should I do? Eat it?

Lucy: no, take it.

Felix was confused as he takes the fruit in hand, then the lock fruit start to morph to change into a melon lock.

Felix: whoa, did I do that?

Lucy: yes, look on your waist.

He looks at his waist, only to see a black belt with a yellow knife and a blank panel on the left.

Felix: what the? How did I get that? and this fruit turn into a melon lock?

Lucy: in time I will tell you, right now, there is someone who wishes to join your party.

Felix: uh okay?

Lucy: follow me.

Then a large zipper opened to show another world.

Felix: what the hell?!

Lucy: come, this is were our kingdom you'll be.

He then just stared at it, he then walk inside of the zipper that show the new world as he looked around

Lucy: welcome to the helehem kingdom.

Felix: holy fuck!

He looked around as is a beautiful city, land and kingdom as there some a lot of people and some monster like bugs who are the invin.

Felix: wow, just, wow.

Lucy: here, we live together with the creatures of inves, rules under my father, Rosyuo.

As they begin to taking a walk coming to the kingdom.

Felix: I see, so the enemies the rogue inves are banned in here as the now got their own domain somewhere?

Lucy: yes, also your not the only one, we even encounter the first human.

Felix: (surprise) what?

Lucy: yes, our first general, he even went out to travel a lot and learning even level up and understanding the world as finding where the enemies are around for 6 weeks before you came, his name is slanford Evact, your partner along with hikari, who's not from another world, she's a demi human of a holy demon that have some feature of any animal kind.

Felix: why?

Lucy: you wanted to grow stronger, to show that the shield is not weak? Your going to need them to help you.

Felix: true. 

Lucy: also a true friend other those called "heroes" of spears, bow and arrow and sword right?

Felix: yeah.

Lucy: so you need them that you can be strong and fight stronger monsters, and hopefully get more in your party. 

Felix: okay.

As then they made it in the door as they push the door open they met with a white humanoid monster that looks like he has a white hood up, black destines and has a cape, he is sitting on… a pillow drinking tea?

Felix: uh…

?: ah, welcome O shield hero, please come and take a seat with me.

Felix then take a seat.

Felix: well your majesty, my name is felix Omari, I see you heard of the, "rumor" from the kingdom.

?: no, my daughter told me the whole story, would you like some tea as well?

Felix: sure and thank you um, may I know your name please?

?: I am Rosyuo, the over lord of this land.

Felix: nice too meet you.

?: oh my, you have arrived.

Then coming to the room is a human woman who look exactly like lucy even young, wearing white and has white but bright golden hair as well, almost elf ears and green eyes.

Felix: she look just like lucy

Rosyuo: yes, this is my wife, serala.

Serala: is so nice to meet you O hero of shield, hey sweetie.

Lucy: hey mom, is my sister here.

?: boo!

She jump a bit to see girl who have blond hair with orange streaks, yellow eyes, wearing a white outfit of almost battle outfit.

Lucy:(pouted)miyu, i'm gonna get you back!

Miyu: you gotta catch me!

Serela: now, now girls, no need for that with a guess.

Miyu and lucy: yes mom.

Miyu turn at him.

Miyu: so this is the hero of shield lucy?

Lucy: yes, you will be joining him though his journey thought the corrupted world.

?: yo I'm back!

Coming in the throne room is guy who have blackish blue that a bit straight but messy, red eyes, nice well skin, built up, wearing nice a black and red jacket, silver shirt, grey pants, black shoes, chain around his neck while carry some bags. 

?: holy shit, that the shield hero? Judging his look, from another world and...team gaim right?

Felix: how did you know that?

?:ever heard of baron?

Felix: yeah?

he pull out a lockseed of a banana and flip it like a coin.

?: your looking at a former leader of team baron.

Felix: no way, your slanford the baron Evact?!

Slanford: the one and only, I see your felix Omari, is so nice to meet you, leader to leader huh? (show his hand to him)

he shakes hands with a nod as they smile.

Felix: so how you got here and former?

Slanford: well my parents moves go to japan, I let my pal gred to become leader and spread our team as legend, after sooner of 1 month around college and my own place, I found a lockseed banana ,odd but cool. Then I met the two princess who detail me and even the other world I explore and get stronger along training with my partner hikari. They told us about the 4 heroes, even the crappy rumor about what happen to you.

Felix: by the why, who's this hikari?

?: slanford your back from your adventure?

They turn once again to see what tackle slanford is a girl who beautiful have long white hair beneath her waist, pointy ears, have demonic red horns, one is long and the second is short, those 4 horns on each side on her head, she have sharper teeth, reddish pink eye, nice figure hourglass, white feather wings on her back, a long white tail demonic, big breasts. She wearing a white shirt with a black tan top inside and blue shorts along brown boots as her tail waggy.

?: how are you sweetie? 

Slanford: hikari you always tackle me in a hug.

Hikari:(giggle) and I never give up on it.

Slanford: felix, this here is hikai dian, a demi human, a holy demon.

Felix: uh, hi.

Hikari: is nice to meet you felix, i'm hikari and you already met my slanny, my husband (hugged his face to her big breasts)

Slandord: hikari, could you let go of my head?

Hikari: just one more hug.

Miyu:(Snatch him and hug him)let go of him already!

Hikari:(black eyes and red and demonic voice) how dare you snatch my husband like that.

Felix:(flinch) gah! S-scary.

Rosyuo: as you can see, my youngest daughter has affections with Stanford.

Felix: I-I see.

Serala: but she's not the only one.

Felix: what'd you mean?

Then he felt someone hugging his back, he turn to see lucy with a smile as he blushes how close she is to him.

Felix: l-lucy why you hugging me?

Lucy: because I want to.

Felix: u-um you can let me go now.

Rosyuo: now for you task, the two of you will go to the corrupted world, fight these rouge inves, and set that worlds pur, my daughters and Hikari will join you on your journey, but make sure they are safe.

Serela: so we wish you good luck to set out for your destiny.

Felix: don't worry your king and queen!

Standford: you can count on us!

Hikari: we wont let you two down!

Rosyuo wave his hand to make another zipper portal.

Rosyuo: while on your journey you will encounter helehem plants that carries the fruits to help you gain more lockseeds, seed lockseeds will summon your solders, now go on, and fight.

Felix, slandford, hikari, lucy and miyu went to the zipper portal as it zipped up.

Timeskip

As felix and his new team has went to the shop as waiting for the guy who giving money to his customer

Clirk: come again. (spotted his next customer) welcome sir.

Felix then showed a bundle of balloon fragments.

Felix: how much for these?

Clirk: oh orange balloon i see, looks like 20 of them in my count, how 1 copper sound?

Slandford: you did the last guy for 2 of copper.

Clirk: did I now? I don't remember, you must understand I do have a buisness to run.

Felix: is that so? (grab his collar and show live balloons under his cape) would I assume these are a better prince then? And they are quite lively.

As they biting his face under the cloak as the clirk scream.

Slandford: we don't want trouble as we got business too, so be fair.

Felix: or is it some reason you might have for hating me?

Clirk: okay fine! You win! What ever you want!

Felix: good, i'm glad that we're in agreement

Miyu: is nice doing business with you

Lucy: give a small discount , trying a policeman right ?

Clirk: right consider it done ,as munch i like to refuse . the exchange of money for goods have nothing to do with any crimes you may or may not have commited

Felix: so spread the rumor to merchant , if any traitor have a problem and in our way , it wont be good.

Clirk: dont you worry , I'll tell everybody

As felix left some money at the weaponshop, then felix and the gang went to somewhere alone the forest as felix begin upgraded his shield by pulling out leafs part, the one he saw before at the weapon shop's window.

Felix: interesting, new shields meaning if I max out abilities I get to keep them even after I upgrade to another one, _I wonder what would a helehem fruit would do?_

Lucy: the sheild seem have amount of power and incredible.

Miyu: i dont see why pwople think is lame.

Slandford: looks pretty cool to me.

Hikari: well they think is a weapon just for defense and cant do anything else.

Felix: seem it's improving the plant's quietly, okay time to test out the lockseed, (turn to his friends) so how do i do it?

Lucy: just imagine a zipper opening near you and it will appear.

Slandford: when you get the belt, place it on, the lockseed attach to it, then it unzipped the armor.

Miyu: then you press that yellow knife down.

Hikari: and then you become a kamen rider.

Slandford: here, let me demonstrate for you.

He pull out his banana lockseed.

Slandford: henshin.

He press a button on the left side.

**BANANA!**

Then a zipper above him unzipped to show a big metalic banana float down on him slowly as Slandford put his arm out to allow a small unzipped, he pull out the driver belt and place it on his waist and link the lockseed on it

**LOCKED ON!**

They heard horn played as he press the yellow knife.

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

Then the metalic banana landed on his shoulders as a red and white jumpsuit that looks like a knights chain mill. Then the banana start to detach itself and from the top armor with the helmet on with the banana sides.

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

As the armor reattaches on the body a knight spear that looks like a peeled banana.

?: meet kamen rider baron!

Felix: sweet.

Baron: yeah, now your turn.

Felix then looks at his orange lockseed, then get ready.

Felix: henshin.

As he press the bottom on the orange lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

Then another zipper above him unzipped to show a big metalic orange floated down on him slowly as Felix shifted his arms from left to right then raises his lockseed up. To attach it to his senkgoku driver and press the yellow knife button.

**LOCKED ON!**

Then a war Japanese horn bowed then a dj remix has played, then the metalic orange peelcand reshape as a flash, felix now a samurai blue suit along have an orange armor like and an orange slice visor on.

**SOYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

Then the orange landed on his shoulder and a blue jumpsuit formed, the orange armor start to fold onto Felix as his helmet is a samarai with his logo on his kabuto.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Then appearing on his hand is an orange sword and another sword on his waist.

?: kamen rider, gaim! (look at his two sword) awesome two sword and one is different.

Lucy: now then, shall we continue?

The two boy remove their lockseed and their belt to turn back to normal.

Felix: yeah.

Standford: sure.

Felix and the group went back tot he medicine shop to sell the herbs, then after they went to a bar as they begin eat some food.

Felix: ever since that day, nothing has flavor anymore.

Slandford: still upset of what they treat you?

Felix: yeah, a little, I just can't believe that I've been played like that, I need to be smarter, more quick minded to think faster.

But hen standford put his hand to his shoulder and lucy hugged him for comfort.

Standford: quit beating yourself up dude, we'll get then back, I promise.

lucy: I know your so upset and felt tricked by that slut, even those 3 non heroes didn't back you up and treat you disrespect and same with the king.

Slandford: don't let them and in the past get to you, your no longer with them, rumor maybe but we'll show them, prove them wrong by seeing the real you as we see and respect. (point Felix's shield) that shield, is a symbol mean you are a defender for hope, peace and true justice...is okay to let rage and hatred but don't let it burn and consume you too far.

Hikari: he's right, we believe in you.

Miyu: as you believe in us, by helping you become stronger and you help us too.

Felix: thanks, but it won't make a difference if that they are not going to lesion to what I have to say, they'll just say I brainwash you or some other fucking garbage.

Lucy flick his forehead.

Felix: ow! What was that for?

Lucy: I did promise you for revenge, and I'm going to promise that we'll clear your name.

Felix: why flick me?

Lucy: for being a downer and being stupid.

Slandford: yeah screw those guys, don't let them get you bro, that what those asshoes and whore just messing your head and the rumor too, believing it make you felt nothing.

Hikari: have fate felix, we all have bad day, like I use to.

Miyu: yeah, people in the kingdom with rumor but when we show them the proof of showing them the true you in your side, we will.

Felix:(Smile) thank you so munch you guys, it really means a lot to me.

Lucy: (pulls out a helehem fruit) here, for your shield.

As he grab the helehem fruit and put on his shield, he was surprised to see the Intel and new abilities he is now obtaining.

Felix: _whoa, inve shield, a heleheim shield and overlord shield, theirs a zipper shield too._

Slandform: nice bro! You see, there even new lockseed, you can do for your shield.

Lucy: I have magic to help hide your shield and summon it.

Felix: you do?

Lucy: I do.

Felix: thanks, but I like to pass that offer.

Miyu: really?

Felix: yeah i'll figure the magic for it, also again ,thank you guys, it making me feel better very munch, I know this my true kingdom as i'll show the rumor as i'm the shield hero of hope, but not alone with my teammate.

Slandford:(patted his back) that's the spirit bro, also the plus side you'll show those jerks a lesson.

Lucy: yeah, also i'm impress you awaken a 3rd willpower ambition, that was a very hard one but you lucky the first to unlocked it.

Felix: huh? 3 types?

Lucy: of course, there's the will of prediction, the will of Defense and the will of Waves. you've demonstrated the will of waves.

Felix: what they can do? Judging I remember of the knights around me, I felt a burst of energy out of my body, like my heart hit them by force, and they was all knocked out cold.

Lucy: that means you are far more powerful then those three lesser heroes.

Felix: amazing, so all I need is some training to unlocked they other 2?

Lucy: yes, but we'll save that for later, I believe we should leave.

The a group of guys came out around the group.

Hikari: great, now what?

Guy 3: o great shield hero, we'll join your party if you want.

Guy 9: yeah that's right, thank the lucky stars, also ditch this guy and, (see hikari, lucy and miyu) leave the ladies with us, they join the party too.

Felix grab one of the guys heads to make one of them screamed in pain, slanford grab the other guy's and hikari's eyes turn demonic showing her right arm turn black with red claws between their eyes while she stomp their chest.

Felix: if you were smart, you would be leaving, but since your not that smart, we'll just have to teach you.

Stanford: what'd you say we settle them outside bro?

Felix: sure.

Hikari: sound good to me, miyu and lucy, please excuse us.

Lucy and miyu nodded as they drag the three guys out, as then soon after giving the guys a beat down, felix, standford and hikari came back.

Felix: well that take care of that, now let's go.

Lucy and miyu followed the three of them out of the pub as then felix and his friends walk off.

?: looks like you could use some help, but seem our okay.

They turn to a small man wearing a suit, mustache, glasses and top hat.

?: it clear you don't have any, what luck I have exactly what you need.

felix: and you are? and what this you wanted to show me dude?

?: oh how rude of me, (tip his hat) my name is beloukas the slave trader, and I have something you're might be looking for.

Hikari then growling at the man as slanford calm her down.

Standford: something troubling you?

Hikari: that smell, is like some human scum who put me in the caged with that damn collar once.

Felix: is okay hikari, i'm sure he wont do anything, (Turn to Beloukas) alright Belou, show me what you got and you know who I am by rumor so let cut to the chase and don't let what they told you get to me.

Beloukas: oh no no no, brave shield hero, if you would follow me we'll discus it further.

Felix: that exactly why, i'm waiting for you to take me there.

Beloukas: okay then, you and your friends follow me.

They followed beloukas to a little tent to show off the many monsters he has to offer in cages, some of the monster are scared of hikari as she frown but slandford keep them comfort.

Felix: if i'm guessing some beast who may have humanoid but not completely for a full beast, as what I learning from demi human as their are human sort of, but with some feature such as animal, mythical, you name it, which I take you have some them around your work right?

Beloukas: perilously, guess they left the part of you being knowledgeable, they're called demi-humans and I would cut a deal by offering your male friend there another slave, two slaves for the price of one.

Felix: let's not go to the higher price here, I ain't that very picky . beside in my world in people's business for sale and offer if they want to go straight for the top. Is that, I quote "The customer always right" which it needed a reminder in every world's business. I'm not treating anyone as a slave, and what i'm interesting to find is a demi human for my taste, also my bro here slanford already got a demi human partner but is up to him if he want another. Anyway let me look around and see, I don't care if is cheap or not, what worth it you get some dough and I get a friend/allies/ and another partner.

Beloukas: oh wonderful, now let me show you what I have for a hero such as yourself.

As the slave trader look around on his collection, Felix heard a couph.

Felix: huh?

As then he went to see a cage as he remove the cover to see a little girl with ragged as a dress, she has long, unmanaged hair and a dirty cloth gown, fluffy dog-like ears and an averagely sized bushy tail.

Felix: a raccoon girl, and she looks sick.

Beloukas: sir, over here, I recommencement this one for a high class gent such as yourself.

Felix:(sigh as turn to the raccoon girl) i'll be right back.

The shield hero walks up to see werewolf beast with a collar on his neck.

Beloukas: it's a level 75.

Felix: (in thought) that's 4 times my level, (out of thought) how much is for him?

Beloukas: well it is capable in battle and feral rare, hows 15 gold pieces sound?

Felix: hmmm, nah not interesting.

Beloukas: are you sure? Cuz I-

Felix: buddy, I appreciate what you want to find that's good for me, but let me pick even I maybe got to this world but i'm adapting it as fast I can think and do, like I said. I don't care if is cheap or not ,I already found what interesting for me.

Beloukas: you do? Well which one?

Felix: follow me.

He walks back to show the raccoon girl who coughing a bit.

Felix: her, I want to buy her.

Beloukas: aw, this demi-human is a raccoon dog.

Felix: yep, by the way she coughing, she doesn't look too good.

Beloukas: she's sick as a dog and a couple of spokes show to a cartwheel, I'm having a hell of a time with her myself, you see her previous owner loved his torture. She's not long for this world I suggest something else.

Felix: I'll take her.

He then reach his hand make the racoon girl frighten backing away a bit but she felt a petted on her head and ear.

Felix: is okay, i'm not going to hurt you. (Smile at her)

Beloukas: very well then, and as an a deal of mine, your friend will chose his slave or not.

Slanford: hikari is a demi human and not a slave, but since your so picky I already found two demi human.

he point at a little girl with whiteish silver hair with black streaks, tiger ears, yellow eyes, wearing a black dress, a white and black stripes, next to her is a girl with a dragon tail, some horns and wings that color reddish brown, have crimson hair and blue eyes wearing rag night gown.

Beloukas: ah, you have a good eye sir.

Slanford: i'll take these two with me.

Beloukas: very well, all of them will be 30 silvers.

Felix and slandford nodded, as then they use a knife for a blood on the small plate with ink for the 3 demi humans be sealed of their new master.

Beloukas: let's begin.

The raccoon girl seem afraid, the dragon girl and white tiger girl growling.

Felix: (holds her hand) it's alright.

Slanford petted both the dragon girl's and tiger girl's head to calm them down.

slanford: is alright, good girls.

The slave trader pained the curse markers on there chest, it glows purple make 3 demi human grunt in pain so munch.

Felix: what was that?

Beloukas: nothing to worry about, that slave crest on her chest makes it impossible for her to defy the two of you.

Then the Intel appeared on Stanford and Felix's vision, it said contract and more.

Felix: _hmmm, a companion huh?_

Beloukas: there, she's all yours.

Felix: 30 silvers right?

Beloukas: why yes, thank you two for your partridge.

Felix and slandford put their silver coin at the desk and walk down and get on down on one knee , felix look at the racoon girl, slandford look at the dragon girl and tiger girl.

Felix: hey you alright? (petted her head) what's your name?

Slandford: what's your name you two?

?: I...i'm called… raph...talia…

Felix: is okay, (smile) are you ready to be healed, and join your new family and adventure? Since your no slave to me.

She still scared but nodded.

Felix: is alright, I swear I'll never hurt you nor treat you horrible.

Slandford: and you two name?

Dragon girl: (look away) Huyori.

Tiger girl: Etsuko.

Slandford is great meet you two, huyori and Etsuko, (eye smile and smile) wanna ride on my shoulder? I'll carry you two.

They shyly nod as the banana baron holds them up.

Beloukas: my my, arn't you two caring masters, well I hope to see the two of you once again.

Felix: we will, (smile at raphtalia) wanna ride on my back?

She's a little scared but felt a little calm as she wants to clime onto his back.

Felix: (carry) there we go, let's go.

As felix and slandford walk off along with the girls as they felt jealous of them carry the demi humans.

**Timeskip**

As the hero and his new party arrived at the weapon shop.

Guy: welcome, (see felix) ah is you (see slandford, lucy, miyu, hikari, huyori and Etsuko, raphtalia) I see you make some friends.

Felix: yep, part of a group.

Slandford: I'm slandford evact.

Lucy: lucy.

Miyu: miyu her sister.

Hikari: and I'm Hikari. (hugged slandford) slanny's wife.

Slandford: (blush embassred) hikari!

?: (laughs) quite a lively bunch, my name is Erharn, so what can I do you for?

Felix: we would like a sword, this cute raccoon girl here is raphtalia.

Slandford: the dragon is huyori and the tiger Estuko, (give 5 silver coins and felix five silvers too) we would like some new clothes for the three.

Felix: and a weapon for them too please.

As the three of them went inside the changing room, they waited then they come out with new clothes, some cloak, long sleeves shirt and skirt along boots and they carry small dagger.

Felix: you three looks good.

Lucy: and so adorable.

Felix: alright, lets see how you draw that knife.

Slandford: we're gonna train you, you three ready?

They were a little confused but Felix pull out one of a balloon monster from under his cape. , he give two for slanford as they hold them.

Felix: okay you three.

Slanford: use your knife and attack.

Raphtalia: n-no.

Felix: come on you have to do it!

Slanford: you two as well.

Huyori: w-why?

Felix: to help you three fight and train to defend yourself along your friend and family.

Slandford: yeah, so do it!

Felix and standford: that's an order, please.

That made a purple shock around the 3 demi human as they grunt in pain.

Felix: if you do nothing, you'll get yourself killed, now pick up your weapon and fight.

Slandford: you got to stand and fight, put some muscle and focus.

They start to get back up and draw out there weapons As the 3 demi human thrust their daggers to the 3 balloon monster as they pop, then he and standford gain some experience just like there 'slaves'.

Slanford: good job, seem we leveling up as we see.

Erharn: probably when you form the pad, you two set them as a companion, (Turn felix) oh wait don't tell you didn't do to the later in here before?

Felix: thank goodness I didn't, (turn and petted raphtalia's head) you did good, the more you practice and train, the more yoru being brave as I got your back and you got my.

Slandford:(turn huyori and Etsuko) you two did wonderful, i'm proud of you two and sorry the curse mark hurt.

Lucy: as a reward we'll treat you three something to eat

At just the right moment there belly's grumbled.

Lucy: whoops, I spoke to soon.

Felix: also call by our name.

Slandford: no master nor sir, like we said, we don't see you as servant nor slave, your one of us.

Miyu: a big happy family and friends.

Hikari: would you three like that?

They nodded with a smile as then they begin to leave taking a walk , felix and they other see some guy training his own demi human slavery like.

Felix felt sick to see such an act along hikari almost about to kill the guy but slanford comfort her by a hug.

Slanford: I know, I know hikari.

Felix: let's get going.

As then they spotted a place to eat and a sigh said " no service to demi human".

Felix: alright, that's it.

Miyu: are they seirous?

Lucy: they treating them as slave.

Felix walks in with raphtalia following him.

Guy: hey can't you re-

Felix: PUT A SOCK IN IT!

Slandford: let us in or it trouble.

Felix show his cloak of orange biter and slandford crack his knuckles as the guy flinch in fear.

Guy: v-very Well sirs.

Felix and slanford: thank you.

They went to a table as they all are sitting.

Raphtalia: why?

Felix: excuse me?

Raphtalia: why did you and your friends do this for us?

Felix: because I'm sick of this races.

Slanford: is the right thing to do, I don't care what these jerks say. We all are the same no matter how different, you three felt alone, hurt and lost.

Felix: we couldn't let that happen, as I swear we're not like them as we swear to show all demi human or other species are the same as we want peace not war nor against each other, that why pick you as to help granted your hope and dreams as for real as family and friends, no slavery, as we care and help you...as you care and wanted to help us.

They nod as there food came, they're amaze of it the food, as everybody begin to eat.

Felix: hey lucy, you know a magic to help me taste for food?

Lucy: sure.

She then wave her hand as glowing, then felix and slanford eat some of the food.

Felix: Mmm, that's better.

Slanford: finally.

As then after that, they went out and begin their training, lucy showing felix of the 3 willpower as he getting the hang out of it, still more training since slanford unlocked only two, along upgrading his shield. Lucy, miyu and hikari teaches the 3 demi human of fighting along self defense and their weapon around the forest they all in. Then they all in a campsite eating fish as hikari show one of her cooking she have save and enough for everybody, Raphtalia, huyori, estuka getting close and felt happy with their new family.

Felix:(look at his shield's upgrades) blending ability, now that come in handy.

Raphtalia: um master? Just who are you for real?

Felix: like I said, is okay, you don't have to call me master or sir, just call felix.

Raphtalia: oh um, Felix, could you tell me who exactly are you?

Felix: well have you heard of a legendary four hero who ever wilder of 4 weapon? The spear, sword, bow and arrow and shield. which i'm the hero of shield (show his shield

Raphtalia was surprised to hear and see the shield hero right in front of her, huyori and estuka are shocked as well.

Felix: however, it not how you seem and expect, i mean i'am the shield hero but let say things didn't work out how they summon they other three heroes and the kingdom I use to be in.

Then he heard her cuffing.

Felix: oh that no good, is a good thing I made some medicine that lucy been packing in the way.

As he focus as a little zipper unzipped as he reach his bag and bring it out, then he open the bag to pull out a medicine bottle.

Felix: here drink this, (give it to her) is bitter but it'll make you feel good as new.

She grabs the cup and start to drinks up, but it tasted bitter.

Felix: yeah I know is bitter but that how it taste. anyway you along huyori, and tuska listen this of my story goes. I came from my own other world. Just a normal time but at the library I found this book familiar in here, also a warning of a person who evil but not reveal as she is a liar, theif and a manipulater. me and the other 3 summon here by the people of the kingdom Melromarc to stop the waves from coming which you know and heard right? (she nodded) good. The hero of spear Motoyasu Kitamura, the hero of the sword Ren Amaki, and the hero of the bow and staff Itsuki Kawasumi.

The 3 of them are not very "heroic" as you think , they deamend respect and aware since not doing it by the heart mean they want fame and glory and credit. All I wanted to help, save and protect them cuz I wanted too and the right thing to do , not by any selfish need like the 3 heroes. the people of the kingdom and their king show me disrepsct cuz a shield is weak and nothing along not a good weapon to fight, the 3 heroes treat me that same disrespect seeing me as a loser and suck, a nobody.

Nobody want to pick me as the party except one girl Myne. She reuest to partner up with me, I thought I felt happy but she was familiar , after the first adventure, money and equipment even a place to sleep and eat she sat me up. Making the kingdom and the 3 heroessee me as a criminal, she was the warning from the book, a bitch who's hide her true color and enjoys bringing misery to others, like she can do whatever she want and get away. I was a fool to think and fall for it,, I try to explain and show proof but the king ,the 3 heroes and everyone looking me down as always and keep show me nothing but an inferior person, so that the last straw.

I quit but I will stop the waves my way, and I no longer with the kingdom of Melromarc nor part of the 3 heroes as they care for themselves and nothing! When I met lucy, she the one who helped me. She is a princess along her sister miyu, there is a great evil who controlling the waves. You see her people and father and mother way back use to have a war they won, their kind as invens ,let say lucy will explain such to you. but new evil come in this world as me, slandford, hikari along the two princess are now up to adventure to stop the evil and destroy the waves, cuz i'm known not just the hero of shield but...kamen rider gaim!

Raphtalia: really?

Felix: yeah, also slanford is known as kamen rider baron also, hikari, lucy and miyu what type kamen rider are you?

Miyu: I have the peach lockseed.

Lucy: you don't know it, but mine is Natsumikan lockseed.

Hikari: mines the darkness fruit.

Felix: awesome, so you three see, as kamen rider we're truly heroes and generation to generation different type to serve and protect greatest threat and evil you can image.

Slandford: and that what we do best.

Then felix turn to see raphtalia sleeping.

Felix: huh, asleep already?

Slanford: think we l get some sleep

Lucy: yeah is a big day tomorrow

Hikari: (turn to huyori and estuka asleep) they seem asleep too.

Miyu: we shall get ready first thing tomorrow.

Felix: (smile) yeah, and beside, (show his sheild and his orange lockseed) everyone gonna hear this rumor, that the hero of shield is now the kamen rider gaim and his team are gonna protect this world. 


	2. fruit 2

Is night time as everyone was camping, felix notice Raphtalia is having like a nightmare.

Felix: Raphtalia?

Raphtalia: no! (got up)

Felix: Raphtalia! What's wrong?

Raphtalia: there dead! There dead! (Crying)

Felix: (hugging her and petting her hair)

Lucy: shh, shh (petting her head) is okay, is alirght.

Felix: what's wrong.

Raphtalia; my mother, my father there both gone.

Felix: don't worry, is okay, i'm sorry of your lost but your not alone anymore and there still in your heart.

As she clamming down a bit as after that the next day the gang get some more medince to help the demi human, Felix is now training with Raphtalia along lucy while miyu, hikari and slandford training huyori and estuko.

Lucy: alright, now you know how to use a sword is time to train again.

as then a rabbit came in as lucy quickly grab it.

Lucy: quick Raphtalia! Kill it!

As she begin to hesitate.

Raphtalia: I-I, I hate blood.

Felix: come on Raphtalia, I order you to fight!

As then curse begin to shocked her as she grunt in pain.

Felix: I know you can do it raphtalia, we believe in you, you'll have the strength to do it and I know that, we'll never abandon a family member.

She was hesitate but Ralphtaila remember of how kind of felix and his friends , see her as a family as she charged in to stab the bunny with her sword, blood spill. Felix and lucy smile at her, pull out a napkin wiping her face and cleaning her up.

Lucy: you did good.

Felix: Ralphtaila, (petting her head) i'm so proud of you.

She smiled then hugs him.

Ralphtaila: thank you m- I mean felix, and i'm sorry how they treated you.

Felix: is okay, i'm in a new kingdom with real friends and partner.

Slandford: indeed, our strength help us and encourage each other and doing the right thing, that what a true hero can do by a strong heart.

Felix: alright, only a few more weeks until we get strong and fight the waves.

As they went back to the weaponshop Erhan as felix and slandford give them a sack.

Felix: how munch we get from this?

Erhan: well, time to come give the little misses a real sword the, one of the short sight can plain start. (pick up a small sword) here's a nice little item, preown iron short sword.

Miyu: you know any village we can travel?

Erhan: with all your stuff ? the only place to come in mind is to a small village called lute.

As then they travel to the village lute to see the clirk, show bunny fur.

Felix: how munch?

Clirk: I say bout two silvers give a take or a copper.

Felix: I see.

Lucy: know any money that be earn quickly?

Clirk: well now that you mention it, the orc are coming out of the mines are articfial dest but...

slanford: but what?

clerk: ever since the first wavs came, it become home for dangerous monsters , these day nobody wanted to go near that place.

fleix: monsters huh?

clerk: I dont know our summoing heroes are doing ,if you ask me it isn't munch.

as then in the shed felix is checking his shield.

felix: effect and skills huh ? let's see

he summoning a wooded circle shield.

Felix: rope shield, that come in handy, let's test it out , air strike shield!

He make a green big shield came out.

Lucy: amazing!

Felix: I know right?

Ralphtalia: um master?

Felix: oh hey Ralphtalia, anything wrong?

Rlaphtalia: I, I thank you for your kindness.

Felix: heheh, is nothing, let's go everyone.

As they went inside of the mine as slandford using the torch to let them see through.

Felix: Hmm, say lucy of the thing you give me for my shield of new ability, what can it do?

Lucy: let's see, inved shield, overload shield, Helheim shield and zipper shield your four new ability for your shield, the inved shield will let you summon inved, the overload let ou summon any of the overlords or use there powers, the helheim shield will let you control the plants in the forest, the zipper shield will let you open the portal to our world.

Felix: woah freakin awesome! I have to say lucy that very smart and come in handy in this situation and can perhaps for emergency of stronger opponents and the waves.

Lucy: yeah, but there is only one catch for the inves shield, you need to memorize the name of the creature.

Felix: I see.

They made it to a cave as they look inside of crystal around, some water and cliff.

Slandford: this must be it.

Felix then pulled a pick ax to use hit the crystal rock and pick it up.

Huoyri: it seem too easy.

Estuko: yeah.

Slandford, felix, miyu, lucy and hikari senses a present of trouble.

Slandford: hey bro did you felt that?

Felix: yep, get ready.

As they see Ralphtalia see coming a two headed dogs then along mosnteours invens came in as there 5 of them.

Felix: alright.

Slandford: guess we'll take them on.

Felix: no, me and Ralphtalia.

Slandford: okay.

Felix: the mutt is our, you guys deal with the rogue invens

Slandford: good luck

Felix: thanks.

Felix summon his sengoku driver to put on.

As he press the bottom on the orange lockseed.

**ORANGE!**

Then another zipper above him unzipped for the orange to come down at him. To attach it to his senkgoku driver and press the yellow knife button.

**LOCKED ON!**

Felix: henshin!

**SOYA! ORANGE ARMS!**

He transformed into kamen rider gaim

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim: Alright! Come on Ralphtalia

Ralphtalia:(shake of her shocked) r-right!

They charge at the two dogs monster as he slashing it to make it backing away, then kick it as he grab Ralphtalia to jump over it as use the rope shield to hang the neck.

Ralphtalia: d-dog monster...

Gaim: is this the one who kill your parents from the waves?

Ralphtalia: n-no it have three heads.

Gaim: well while i'm holding it down, kill it while i'll hold it down now, fight it so we can be strong together and destroy the waves so it wont take no one's life nor family, This is our stage now!

He jumped at him with his two sword, he make a swirl slash at the dog monster as stab the back to pin the monster dog.

Gaim: Kill it! I got it pin down!

She was scared and hesitate.

Gaim: I know the beast took your family away, but it happen to us but you need to be brave and the courage, they always be in your heart! let their strength encourage and guild you as your not alone ! please Ralphtalia, We need you! if you grow stronger it mean no one else will never suffer from the waves ever again!

She then picked up her sword and charge in at one of the demon dogs head's as the demon dog push her , but she got upas go in impale the heart while gaim slice the head off.

Gaim: you did good Ralphtalia.

As baron along lucy, miyu, estuko and huryori is back from taking out the invens. Gaim closed the lockseed and unlocks it as he turns to normal and same with baron who turn back to normal.

Slandford: well done you two.

Felix: yeah.

Ralphtalia hugged Felix as she is tearing up a little.

Felix: is okay, is okay, i'm here, I would never leave you, I swear. (hugged her to comfort her) we'll get out of here when I feed my shield from this monster okay?

She nods and holds him tight.

**Timeskip**

In the weapon shop

After several weeks of traveling with Felix and the gang, Raphtalia, estuko and Huyori has  
changes and gained the appearance of a teenager or young adult.

Raphtalia hair beneath her back but have pig ttails in front, began to wear clothing much more fitting for a warrior which consisted of a hide breastplate, skirt, lace-up boots and a pair of gloves. Raphtalia also switched from a small knife to a full sized sword during this time.

Huyori have a wild look, as her teeth is sharper, her hair is shaggy front as like bed messy, but she have a black short along black combat boot with metal part, thigh pads, breastplate with a black tantop underneath but still reveal her breasts, a black leather jacket, gauntlet, she have a dagger and shield on her back.

Estuko have long hair but a ponytail with a ribbon, wearing a shoulder pads, breastplate but with a symbol of the dragon, wearing a skirt with shorts underneath wearing a dark brown heel legging boots.

Lucy wearing a set of armor battle dress color white, blue and white as same with miyu but color red, yellow and black. 

Erhard: wow, I hardly recognize you three! You thee turn into a pretty little lady. I hardly seen you, what have you been up too?

Raphtalia: I finally learn table manner from the in keeper.

Estuko: doing some tricks with my magic and flying.

Huyori: meh, I learn of survival of good use of my instinct, me and estuko develop fighting skills.

Erhard: hmm that so? You three really have grow up, nothing like the pipsquek you use to be.

Raphtalia pouted as estuko dragon growl and huyori tiger growling at the weapon keeper till slandford calm them down by petting their heads.

Felix:(whisper to slandford) I can't believe in several weeks like this.

Slandford: talk about growing up so fast.

Erhard: so what did you guys do?

Felix: travel around, got stronger.

Slandford: fighting some enemies, monster including some training and hunting some food including learning new tricks.

Erhard: huh, you know I've been hearing around that you have these lock things you carry around.

Felix: oh, (pull out a lockseed) you mean a lockseed?

Erhard: yes that.

Slandford: you know and recognize it?

Erhard: well there are some rumors about armored people with fruit-like armors, ones a orange and the other a banana, i'm guessing its you two.

felix: yep, kamen rider gaim at your service.

Slandford: kamen rider baron, the one and only.

Erhard: everyone calls you banana.

Slandford: IT'S BARON! Anyway also me and my bro need new armor along the demi human some weapons.

Erhard: sure thing, what are you looking for?

Felix: something for Raphtalia that she want.

Raphtalia pick a sword as she unsheated out.

Raphtalia: boss this sword seem really sharp.

Erhard: yep, that's magic iron, you feel like trying it out?

Raphtalia: what kind of discount you give us?

Erahrd: oh don't worry about that miss, anything for you.

Raphtalia: (giggle) thank you so munch!

Felix: (petted her head) you keep impress me of how good your being as an adventure Raphta.

Raphtalia: thanks. (smiled) but we need to find you some armor master Felix.

Fleix: (Whine) rahpta, come on you suppose to call me just felix.

Raphtalia: no whining mister, i'm calling you Master Felix and that's final.

Lucy: she got a point there, since i'm your queen, later on a date.

Felix:(chuckle) I guess so , yeah.

Erhard: a date you say?

Felix: let say lucy , raphta and I relationship going well along slandford.

Raphtalia:(hug his arm and pout at lucy) he's my master I can't allow it.

Lucy:(hug his other arm) but he need a girl who not too childish.

Erhard: well look at you player.

Felix: don't go there!

Estuko:(hugging his arm) back off furball you keep close to master slandford!

Huyori: (hugging other arm) make me lizard breath!

Miyu: (snatch slandford) he's my boyfriend! I have him first!

Hikari: (snatch him away) like hell!

Felix: anyway the armors? We paid in sliver if you please

Erhand: well in that case, how about something like this?

As erhand showing them the heavy armors

Hikari: handsome slandford

Estuko: it looks dashing.

Huyori: you look great!

Lucy: (smile) it looks great on you.

Miyu: is more of a hero's way.

Erhard: I call it ronen armor and black bandat armor.

Felix: got a nice ring to it.

Slandford: yep.

They heard horse noise as they look at the people of the knights riding horses.

Ralphtalia: is clear that everyone in town is on edge now.

Flexi: meaning the waves, when things get bigger and tougher, that's where we got big guns Sland for to take the huger things.

Slandford: wait, why me?

Felix: you want to show off to your girls right?

Slandford: show off? i'm just doing the same how I do, beside your like the leader of this group.

Felix: come on man, (put his arm on his shoulder) I did kill a two headed dog, now you should take on the big guys and level up much faster

Slandford: hmmmm, (thinking as he smile and shrugged) alright it wont kill , beside my motto is " the strength was earn from family and friend, never alone".

Felix: that's the spirit, also didn't expect yet of the waves perhaps focus of other situation, Erhan are there some any special places that tell stuff about the waves coming? Cuz i'm cooking up a plan here.

Erhand: You know that church you see from town square ? there a huge hourglass when the glass grain of sand fall, the hero and the party sent where the waves begin, at least I here.

As felix and the gang went to the church inside as the nun came encounter htem.

Nun: come inside.

As she guild her to a room as felix and they other see a huge fancy magical hourglass.

Felix: woah, that must be the dragon hourlass that melromarc said about.

As his shield glow shot a green beam at the dragon hourglass as he see thee counting down.

Felix: this, this must be counting down from the waves.

Hikari: which means we know when is gonna happen.

Motoyusa: Is that felix I see?

The group turn to see Motoyusa but wearing a red clothing and silver armor with his party behind him with myne.

Felix: why hello casanova.

Lucy glared hatefully at myne.

Motoyusa: hey what this? Your not still fighting that flimsy equipment are you?

Felix: and i see your still a sucker for woman and gullible as well.

Motoyusa: still have that smart mouth.

Felix: looks who talking, come closer and let me see if my shield not flimsy when i hit your face.

Raphtalia: master Felix, do you know these people?

Felix: yeah, but i'll tell you when we're out of here. (as he begin to walk off ignoring motoyusa)

Motoyusa looked at slandford, lucy, miyu, hikari, estuko, huoyri and Raphtalia, when he spotted ralphtalia and lucy he felt like his heart was pierced by an arrow

felix: come on guys, let's go.

slandford: yeah.

slandford ,along his girls and felix walk off while ignoring the spear hero.

myne: hey ! sir motoyusa talking to you felix!

Felix: dose it look like I give a damn, trashy bitch?

He then see ren and itsukua , ren wearing a black and white armor with a blue scarf along itsuka wearing a brown, green and white clothes along shoulder pads on his left shoulder.

Felix: oh great, reunion.

Estuko: hey felix, the spear dickwad is flirting lucy and Raphtalia.

Felix: i'm going to kill him. (walks to them)

Motoyusa: (grab both raphtalia's hand and lucy's hand) hi there, I motoyusa kitamura, the spear hero.

Lucy: unhand me please.

Motoyusa: now, now there no need to be shy, I-(he felt a cold chill from Lucy's cold glare as she grab and breaking his head) AHHHHH!

Myne: sir motoyusa!

Lucy: if your going to say that your going to protect me? Then your sadly mistaken.

she kick him in the nuts as he squeal like a little girl as lucy walk up to myne.

Lucy: you must be myne.

Myne: how dare you treat sir motoyusa like that?! Show some respect!

Lucy: funny, did you show respect at Felix when he first came here?

Myne: you heard the rumors! he try to rape me! He deserve it!

Lucy: oh I did heard them, and it's all lies. Now listen here little brat and listen well, your about to go to war with us in my kingdom.

Myne: who you calling a brat? And what so great about this called kingdom of yours them mine?

Lucy: would you like to find out? If you answer correctly you won't see them, but wrong, I'll let that to that empty head of yours.

felix: wow, I like her more.

Slandford: anyway we should get going.

Felix: raphtalia let's go.

Raphtalia's: right, (turn motoyusa who got up and better a bit by the pain) is my sworn duty side with master felix.

Lucy: and i'm his girlfriend.

Motoyusa: SAY WHAT?!

Felix: you heard, but not just her along raphtalia.

Motoyusa:(turn lucy and raphtalia) are you kidding?! That's insane, if you stay with felix you be endanger-(felix glared up at him as he smirk) tell me i'm not right or you don't have the guts?

Felix: oh I do, is just saving for the wave, but first.

He whammed his shield to hit motoyusa's head very hard as he scream in pain while crash his head to the ground shocking ren ,myn and itsukua.

Myn: sir motoyusa! (help him pick him)

Felix:(smirk) well what'd you know. Guess my shield isn't flimsy after all, (turn to his team) let's go.

They nodded as went out as felix turn to ren and itsukua .

Felix: if you two survive the waves, cuz your next on my list after i'm done with kitamura and his witch skank if they make it out alive.

Ren: wait, lucy what kingom did you hail from?

Lucy: the Helahem kingdom. (left with the others)

Itsukua: never heard it in my life.

Myn: never do I.

As felix in his room with lucy and raphtalia while slandford in his room with his girls.

Felix: (making some potion on his desk) You see raphtalia, that is the 3 heroes I told you about who betray me along the kingdom they come from, looking me down as a loser, and that woman who framed me and make everyone believe that bitch's rumors.

Lucy: there just morons who don't know how to lift a finger.

Raphtalia: still, they should've never done that to you.

Felix: yeah, (smile at her) thank you for believing me since I told you what happen raphtalia, your the best.

She hugged him with a smile

Felix: so lucy, you said you'll help clear my name right?

Lucy: yes i swear of my promise.

Felix: but how? that fake rumor spread like a wild fire, all people believe and fell for it, I did the best I could to prove my innocent but it didn't work, so how will you do it along revealed myn's true color?

Lucy: (smile) just fight the spear hero after the wave passes, just show then what your made of and myn will eventually chat, and as princess I will call out on your behave.

Felix:(smile) sound simple enough, and apparently I know the bitch have magic since after all several weeks past, so make sure she wont try make another scheme on us.

Lucy: oh don't worry, they won't.

Felix: alright, let's get prepared for the wave soon.

**The next day**

as felix and his gang is getting ready to be prepared as their outside lucy walked up to the shield hero

Felix: is everybody ready lucy?

Lucy: yes, they are coming.

Felix: good, raphtalia, estuko, huyori back us up along see everyone okay while hikari, slan, you, miyu and I deal with them, slandford gonna take out the big guns as well.

Slandford: you got it.

Felix: alright, (smile)this is our stage now!

As the dragon glass ticks down to zero, as a glow yellow light as now they see the sky is red.

Lucy: it has begun

Felix: meaning the rogue invens will come to join the disaster.

Then the group teleported a different location as they see up of the skys are the waves.

Felix: the wave of catastrophe.

Hikari: look.

As flying down are monster bug wasp then they spotted the village of lute.

Lucy: there heading to village of lute!

Miyu: this is not good.

Felix: well let's go! (pull out his orange lock)

Slandford: you got it bro! (pull out a banana lock)

Lucy: let's do this! (pull out a Natsumikan lock)

Miyu: we'll stop this waves! (pull out a peach lock)

Hikari: once and for all! (pull out a darkness fruit)

Felix and his team: HENSHIN! (unlocks there lockseeds)

**ORANGE!**

**BANANA!**

**NATSUMIKAN!**

**PEACH!**

**DARKNESS!**

They place there locks into there drivers, But miyu's driver is red and handle along soda like filler, as they are running to the village.

**LOCK ON!/LOCK, ON!**

As a zipper open of a metal orange, banana, peach, Natumikan and a dark and purple Black Ringo fell on all 5 of them to formed an armor and transformation as gaim, baron, a female like gaim armor that except yellow golden like armor, same weapons as gaim, next a peach armor that black suit with glove arms, shoulders silver pads on her right and chestplate with a peach symbol on her left side, peach helmet with visor eyes, pink skirt and pink boots with silvers line.

Next is a girl, black and hot pink line boots, black ring braclet, with a silver pad, armor is black with hot pink as cut up like ape, a black flaming helmet with hot pink spike wings like.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**COME ON! BANNNA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

**SOIYA! NATSUMIKAN ARMS!**

**SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS!**

**DARKNESS ARM! OGON NO KAJISTU!**

?: kamen rider, Jam!

?: kamen rider, Marika!

?: kamen rider, Gaimu!

Gaim: we have to protect the villagers so watch yourselves and kill the invens and the zombies!

Baron, jam, marika and Gaimu: Right!

As they made it to lute they clash with the monsters, gaim and gaimu begin slashing and doging and along estuko breahitng her blue fire to burn the zombies and the rogue ivens ,Jam and Marika charged in speed slashing and marika shooting multiple arrows inpaling each of the zombies, wasp bugs monsters and invens ,raphtalia slashing each of the zombies , huyori unleashing wind magic slashing each other them and blowing them as baron demolishing each bigger ones and crowded zombie and monster as he hit the knife belt.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

He swift around the crowded zombie of big banana glow as exploded each of them as the village are awe and surprise even recognize the shield from gaim but awe and surprise of his parties.

Villager 3: one of the heroes!

Villager 53: the shield hero is here!

Gaim: everybody evacuate now! we got it from here!

as they went inside dealing with more of the army as Marika the arrows of all bug wasp monster.

Baron: alright, time for the big guns. (pull out a mango lock and unlocks it)

**MANGO!**

He switches the lockseeds and locks it.

**LOCK ON!**

the zipped unzipped to show a mango flying down as baron's banana armor is gone , he press the knife to cut the mangoa lock open.

**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAM~MER!**

He got a mango armor of red chest plate, shoulder pads, a yellow wing like cape, a yellow square line on his chestplate and on his shoulder, he have lower goat horns of a gladiator helmet, he wielding a golden spike mace hammer. He then drags the large mace hammer as he is walking to one of the larger zombies.

the large zombie charging in as baron swing his mace hammer right in the face hard send the large zombie's head and body torn sky flying to the ground, he turn to the many zombie army.

Baron: don't worry, I got plenty more for ya'll

he then lifts his hammer up and charges at them

as with raphtalia helping the people get in the safety

raphtalia: hurry!

as she see the kamen riders taking down the armies of invens, zombies and bug monster.

Gaim: okay, let me give a wrecking. (pull out a pineapple lock seed and unlocks it)

**PINE!**

He switches the locks and lock the pineapple one.

**LOCK ON!**

Unzipped to show a pineapple float down at him when he press the knife to cut it open the pineapple lock.

**SOIYA! PINEAPPLE ARMS PUPLRIZE AND DESTROY!**

Then the pineapple split to become an armor merged to him as he now have a wrecking ball pineapple and he swinging it around to hit man zombies, invens and bug monster wasp many times and kick the wrecking pineapple ball back to the monsters each times along spin around to smash them a lot, he see the villagers are fighting along too.

Gaim: is not safe here! you have to get out of here!

As he runs smashing the monsters, he spotted a mother holding a child.

Gaim: **SHIELD PRISON!**

A big stone ball cover in chian shielded them from the bugs as Gaim swing them all destroying the bugs.

Gaim: lucy hOw you doing?

Gaimu: okay, hikari and miyu are doing okay.

Jam: look! They got slandford out number down there!

But they see the big army of zombie and big one as baron suddenly roar make a slamming shockwave by his hammer mace destroying every last one of them, he charged in swinging and spinning his weapon to smashing all of the monster and jump up to slammed the big ones.

Jam: woah.

Gaim: wow to go Sland.

Guy: sir hero!

He see the people with weapon wanted to help.

Gaim: I see, you all wanted to defend your village to.

Guy 32: yes, this is our home, and it's all we have left.

Gaim: I like your attitude, help us take them out till the evacuation is done.

Guy 32: yes sir!

Gaim: leave the larger ones to baron, but take out the other ones!

He nodded as everybody begin fighting as raphtalia cutting each off the zombie and some big one in half, estuko kept slash them with her sword ignite on blue flames and huyori token each of the bugs and monster down as their cut like ribbons.

Gaimu: gaim the knight are here.

Gaim: that's good, for now.

Gaimu: but there gonna be a heads up problem.

Gaim: what?

Then they spotted magic shooting up.

Gaim: EVERYONE! OVER TO ME!

Baron: Huyori! Use your wind magic to blow the fire away!

Huyori: right!

Gaim and huyori get ready, gaim use his energy barrier while huyori using a big hurricane gust of wind blasting the falling fire arrows as the sharp wind did to entire half of the monsters in half as then she stop , everyone got out as gaim turn off the barrier.

Gaim: is everyone okay?

Baron: yeah, so far not a single scratch.

Gaim: thats good.

Knight caption: we burn them all down in one strike, funny some wind blew it away (spotted gaim) huh? Who the heck are you?

Gaim:(show the shield) does this jog your memory?

Knight caption: the shield hero? How did you get that armor?

Gaim: would you like to know.

Baron: you should've warn us?! You could've got us kill making some firework launching the fire on us you jerk!

Knight caption: it got the job done.

Then ralphtalia charges with her sword out but the knight quickly stop it to defend the captain.

Ralphtalia: did you know we was here?! Answer us or i'll have your head!

Knight: draw your swords.

As the knights drew their swords ready.

Captain knight: what this? You guys are with the shield hero?

Jam: as we are.

Gaimu: that was wreckless of almost got us killed.

Marika: but it seem is like on purpose.

Huyori: you want a death wish pal? (showing her claws)

Estuko: or perhaps get burn.

Ralphtalia: I 'am master Felix's sword!

Estuko: and me and huyori are master Slandford's assiocate! So respect them or die!

Captain knight: damn demi humans, how dare you point your weapons at the royal knights?

Ralphtalia: what kind of knight neglect the people he suppose to defend!

Gaim: Ralpht, stand down.

Baron: same for the both of you estuko and huyori.

Ralphtalia: but I…

Gaim: it's alright.

knight captain: excellent advice.

As gaim and baron beign walking toward the knight captain, he felt their intense bloodlust as make the captian knight leg's shaking and sweated, same with the knights.

Captain knight: wait, don't kill me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wont disrespect you nor the villagers ever again I swear!

As gaim and barnon charged in make the captain knight scream but instead hitting him, gaim swung hard wrecking ball and baron slammed his hammer mace toward the undead behind the captain knight, this scared the shitless of them as the two kamen rider land behind him as they turn their head to him.

Gaim: this is our stage now.

Baron: if you don't wanna die, less talking more fighting.

As the captain knight felt as gaim and baron charged in wrecking the monster army as demi human and female rider join in fighting them all off.

Captain knight: let the shield handle this! We'll offer 3 reinforcement to the 3 heroes!

But some of the knight remain here.

Knight: reformation! just support the shield hero!

All knights: (gather) reformation!

Knight: to battle!

As they join the battle too.

Ralphtalia: master felix! Look!

Gaimu: the knights helping us!

Captain knight: idiots, forget them le-

Baron hammer mace hit him as he fall down in pain.

Baron: whoops, sorry I confuse you with a zombie.

Gaim: hahaha! Good one bro, let's end this for good!

Baron: right! (he make a knife on his sengoku 2 times)

**MANGO AU LAIT! **

H twirl his hammer mace around as square cube cut of mango as he going very fast making wind circling around.

Gaim: here we go! (jump up)

**PINEAPPLE SQUASH!**

He jump up as he kick his pineapple mace toward the army as baron sent a big mango glowing attacks merged to hit them causes a big explosion wiping all the zombies, bee monster and invens away to nothing while somewhere in the woods the 3 heroes has just finishing the monster chimera beast.

As the waves are vanishing and the sky turn back to normal, gaim and baron look each other while chuckling, they clang their weapon for victory.

Gaim: that's the first wave done, lets check for damages.

Baron: let not forget any people who need medical and search of any monsters.

**with they other 3 heroes and myn.**

Motoyusa: as walk as a park.

Ren: this waves was a piece of cake.

Itsuki: the next waves should be easy.

Motoyusa: by the way have anyone see felix?

Myn:(lean to him) i'm glad he wasn't here, he would've hold us back and we would've have this munch fun.

Motoyusa: hahaha for sure.

Captain knight: heroes! (run of to the 3 heroes) job well done.

Ren: the knights huh?

Motoyusa: is it a little late to show up?

Itsuki: thanks for the help.

Captain knight: now ,now don't e that way. his highness have reward for each of one of you, so shall we go?

**with gaim and they others.**

Gaim: well so far not a lot of damage around, people are okay but a little hurt, I don't see or felt the monsters.

Gaimu: means everybody is safe.

Gaim:(see the knights leaves) at least some knight who show what a real job can do.

Guy 55: sir heroes! (the riders look at him and he bow to them) thank you very munch, please accept our gratitude, there no one we couldn't survive without your help and courage.

Gaim: well we're doing the right thing, that what a true meaning of a hero can do, unlike they other the spear hero, sword hero, and the bow and arrow hero who's not along the captain knights.

Guy 11: we'll never forget what you have done for us.

Gaim and his rider team remove their lockseed and their belt driver to put it away to turn back to normal.

Felix: is nothin, spread this rumor about is , we came from an unknown and far kingdom that no one not even how magic cannot find it till they're worthy and a pure heart of being good and hero, also i'm not just a shield heor as i'am my own hero summon to serve and protect, and same with my teammates.

Guy 55: who are you?

Felix: i'am the kamen rider Gaim, (smile) leader of this team, one of the general of Helheim kingdom , the symbol of a true hero.

As they all walk away, the villager waved at them.

Felix: good job everyone, we did good for our first waves.

Huyori: so what next?

Felix: (sigh) we have a party to go to.


	3. fruit 3

The four cartneal heroes are in the castle as the king is throwing them a feast in there honor.

Melomarc: thanks to our heroes, the battle was spindly won, and tonight we celebrate, enjoy yourself to the fallus!

As everybody s cheering.

Felix:(sigh) yeah like these 3 a mature did some good deeds.

Slandford: so of what lucy's plan is right about it? You sure is gonna work?

Felix: we'll have to wait and see, which is i'll fight motoyusa to do that, hey where's the girls?

Slandford: getting food for us, they wanted to feed us.

Felix:(Sigh) our girlfriend very satisfied ever since it was my first kiss.

Slandford: me too.

Felix then pull out a green melon lockseed and looks at both it and his orange lockseed.

Felix: hey slandford?

Slandford: what's up bro?

Felix: I know we already have multiple lockseeds in our disposal, but I wonder if I can switch the riders up? You know to throw them off a little.

Slandford: well is up to you, but in my guess using both the orange lockseed and the new melon lockseed, cuz you know gaim remind you back in the days of your team gaim, even it describe as you and the kingdom you are chosen along as a rider but that perhaps for holding back, cuz you encourage the strength to help as our strength help you now as the person you are as you help us, so when motoyusa ready to go all out what he got, that new lockseed that he don't know what hit him.

Felix: right.

Ralphtalia came back with the girls with a plate of food.

Ralphtalia: master Felix, the food here really looks amazing.

Felix sure do, oh here, (grab a fork use it for the food to feed her) let me feed you, you must be hungry after the fight, say "ah".

Ralphtalia opened her mouth and took a bit, as he do the same to lucy, ralphtalia and lucy blush while sigh in heaven.

Slandford: you girls too, you was amazing, say "ah" (use the fork to feed them food)

hikari, estuko ,huoyri and miyu open their mouth to take a bite a bit , make them sigh in happiness and blush.

Felix: good huh?

Slandford: do you like it?

The girl nodded as the two boy begin eating the food too.

Felix: hmm, taste good.

Motoyusa: felix.

The shield hero turns to the spear hero as he thrown his glove at the floor.

Motoyusa: time to fight.

Felix:(chuckle) wow, so you build up a sense of humor ever since we last met, what next pull out card tricks too?

Motoyusa: don't play games on my Felix, I've heard that you made poor Ralphtalia your slave and she obays your every command.

Felix: yes, who told ya, your balls? (sigh) you see how I find her, I don't treat her as a slave...believe or not I see her as family and my girlfriend by getting to know her, she lost what precious to her years go of the pain, so I healed her more she healed mine, same with slandford.

Motoyusa: lies! You can't say it's okay to enslave others.

Felix: do you even hear yourself dude? it's leagle in this crazy world, and I really don't like the idea.

Motoyusa: but we're heroes in this world! We should behave here and you know it.

Felix: oh really? It looks like the all mighty spear hero cares, yeah right.

Motoyusa: and worst of all, I heard that you kidnapped poor lucy over there!

Felix: (turn to his group) is he serious?

Slandford: once again myne here telling you this huh?

Lucy walk up and punch motoyusa right in the face to knock some tooth off and slap myne right in the face as well.

Lucy: how dare you make up that lie.

Motoyusa: he kidnapped you and tricking you!

Lucy: (grabs his armor) he didn't kidnapped me, I followed him out of my own free will, and my father gave him his blessing.

motoyusa: a blessing of him ? he just nothing with a shield! He's a scum of what he done to myne!

Lucy: do you have any real proof?

Motoyusa: it was proof of what myne said and even her clothes in his room!

Lucy: have you smelled him?

Motoyusa: huh?

Lucy: if she is telling the truth, she would of smelled funny as if sex smell along felix would've rapped her if everybody heard it and he would've done the same with me nor rpahtila but is not, it prove myn was lying.

Motoyusa: b...but he-

Lucy: am I right? Or am I wrong?

Motoyua: n-no, that's impossible! (he growl and point his spear at felix) let's do this! If I win you and slandford will set them free and lucy.

Felix: if I win people will believe in the truth along what lucy said, also the real truth must be told and also i'm not part of this kingdom, I only come to clear my name and fight you, since i'm in a new kingdom, and you'll leave my girlfriends or family alone.

Motoyusa: like you'll ever win.

Felix: (smirk) don't say it till you believe it.

Melomarc: it comes to my attention, that you a hero have been using a demi human as your slave to fight for you, and you violated our custom and th-

felix: shut the hell up! (shock everyone to silent see his rage as felt his intense) rapahtila is no slave, if she was a slave anyone do horrible and force their life to die, but I never, these 3 heroes should've save lute village but they didn't as selfishly to themselves and not even the knights... I said it once and say it again, Melomarc. I'm not part of your kingdom, you should be smarter but not, more stupider as ever, I came here to win to clear my name and lucy the one who rescue me and help me. She will show you, after this match and the truth i'm done, cuz I belong to a new kingdom who see me a true hero and along appreciate and see my shield as useful! and You'll see the lies, manipulate and cold hearted myn really is to all of your eyes!

Melomarc: how dare you, I-

Felix: just, let me, do it, now... cuz I accept his challenge for this bet and to prove my innocent and myn's guiltiness, if you all touch lucy and Ralphtalia, i'll target you. (make melomarc flinch a bit) so take me where I fight kitamura once and for all to prove to you all i'm not the same you think of and so do my shield.

Melomarc: fine.

**Timeskip**

As then felix getting ready as he got his orange lockseed and his melon lockseed as he walking out of the door while the knights in both each walls let him in as he's now in the area, everybody is watching him and so do his group then see myn, knowing she got a plan how to cheat for motoyusa.

Mye: sir motoyusa! Best of luck!

As the two heroes walked to the center lucy is watching carefully.

Felix: you really wanted to do this? Not late to change your mind and admit what lucy said.

Motoyusa: yeah right, but tell me do you remember of the old folk tale of the irresistible spear, and the unmovable shield?

felix: oh yes I do.

motoyusa:(spin his spear to point at him) bow to me, be a man and admit your defeat !

felix: a real man would never gave up as he stick up and stand to fight what is right even it cost their life and do what is right by the pure heart , ( unzipper he summon to pull his sengoku and put it on ) i'll teach you what a true hero can do ,that i'm really chosen for as a kamen rider !

He pull out his orange lockseed and unlocked

Felix: henshin! (he unlocked the orange lockseed)

**ORNAGE!**

As he press the lock into the driver and locks it into place.

**LOCKED ON!**

Then a war Japanese horn bowed then a dj remix has played, unzipped to show a metal orange as he push the yellow knife to cut it open then it falling down on his shoulders.

**SOYIA! ORANGE ARMS!**

As he is covered in his jumpsuit the armor detach and reattach itself into an armor transforming him into gaim.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim: kamen rider, gaim! this is my stage now!

This shocked everybody except Felix's group.

Motoyuga: WHAT THE HELL?!

Ren: new armor?

Itsuka: where did he get that?

Myn: what of earth is that?!

Melomarc: no… now can that fall to a lowlife like him?!

As gaim pick a shield that is diamond shape as motoyusa grunting in anger as he pick a different spear like.

Referring: ready, begin!

The spear hero charges at the orange rider then thrust at him only to hit his shield and for gaim use his sword to slash at his spear to throw him off then slam his shield at his face, he backing away feel the pain as he charged in as he see what motoyusa gonna do as he attach his orange sword to his gun sword as a spear as he put on the lockseed on it.

**LOCK ON! **

Motoyusa charged in as his spear glowing.

Motoyusa: **CHAOS SPEAR!** ( he shoot lighting coming toward gaim)

**1! 10! 100! ORANGE CHARGE!**

Gaim then slash his orange sword first to make an energy orange-base trap then he slashes his gun sword at it to make the orange split ,as the lightning been cancel as motoyusa got hit by his attack as he scream in pain, he grunt as charging at him , gaim stand still.

gaim: he going to thrust me left and right many even the middle

he then dodging his spear thrust a lot.

motoyusa: damn it stay still !

gaim: let me see, nope, say hello to my little friend

he summon an orange biter as bite him as he scream bit.

motoyusa: what ?! get off

myn: a balloon !? use as a battle weapon?!

as then he charged point his gun sword as he pull the trigger as he shoot him multiple as he scream sent to the ground as he getting up wobble a little, he stand up feeling the pain as he glared at the kamen rider.

Gaim: **AIR STRIKE SHIELD! **

Then a halagraphic shield appeared pointing at him as it flies at him to hit his gut

Gaim: not yet, **TWO HEADED DOG SHIELD!**

He summon a shield of a tow head demon dog extend to bit him and slamming him down to the ground 4 times then lift him in mid air.

Gaim: and here the big part, **SHIELD PRISON! **

He throw many orange biter as he summon a big shield prison to be locked with the orange biter as he screaming in pain.

Motoyusa: hey! Stop it! No! That hurt! Get off of me!

Gaim: hehehe, enjoying your new roommates? hope they wont bite that munch. oh wait, they do ! okay time for the grand finally

Gaim then place the lockseed back onto his driver and slice the driver 3 times.

**SOYIA! ORANGE SPARKING!**

He jumps up and as the ball of chains released him he got hit by a flying kick at his gut to make energy orange slices to form, Motoyusa screamed in pain as the combustion was created to make an explosion as everyone is awe, he see motoyusa standing using the spear as his armor a bit damage and burnt cape.

Gaim: you still have a spark left, that what some "hero" can do...

Gaim turn his head to see myn gonna use her magic to cheat as lucy notice.

Lucy: stop the fight!

as gaim stop as everyone turn.

Lucy: she was going to use wind magic to cheat of saving motoyusa.

Myn: how can I? Prove it brat.

Lucy:(smirk) okay then.

Lucy then came to her ready to grab something as myn then use wind magic to blow her as she move the aside as myn see what she did.

Myn: woops.

Lucy: that's the reason why she stand there, to cheat for motoyusa to win the battle by see to lower Felix's guard off!

Ren: I see.

Gaim: alright motoyusa (remove his orange lockseed to turn back to felix)

felix: is time for this , a special one for you. (pull out his melon lockseed and unlock it)

**MELON! **

Then the portal unzipped to show a metallic melon, he place the lockseed to his waist and locks it.

**LOCK ON!**

Felix: Henshin! (he pull the yellow knife to slice it)

**SOYIA!**

Then the melon landed on his shoulders, motoyusa quickly use his spear.

Motoyusa: like hell i'll let you do that! (lift his spear up as making a huge lighting spear blade) **LIGHTING SPEAR!**

he shoot it at him as soon a big explosion as smoke everywhere.

**MELON ARMS TENKA GOMEN!**

When the smoke clear as to show felix not harmed but came out of the smoke and walking out of it. What's in Felix's place, is a white jumpsuit is placed on his body as the armor that the melon split show color green, he have shoulder pads, chest plate, white boot with yellow line armor on it along yellow wrist on it and front hands, a white samurai helmet with a yellow front curl Y horns, a light green visor eyes of the open, same gun sword and his shield combine to a big shield that a Y shape horns , each side of the big shield have cut melon inside, black square pattern on his forearm and his thighs.

He has use the combine shield to stop his lighting blade attack as absolute shocked and awe motoyusa and everybody that felix transformed into another kamen rider.

?: Kamen rider, Zangestu!

Motoyusa: WHAT?! H-how can you change like that?!

Zangestu: It doesn't matter, what matter this match is over, cuz you cant keep this up, if you think so for this final round.

He draw his sword and slash at him many times and shoot him as motyusa try thrusting and slahsinig but zangestu is using his shield and uppercut motoyusa as then roundhouse kick him.

Zangestu: this ends now ! (he press the yellow knife 4 times)

SOYIA! MELON MUSOU ZAN!

His shield and sword start to glow green, charges melon-shaped energy before he went passed mototyusa with a slash as he unsheated.

Zangestu: is done.

as the explosion make as motoyusa fall down defeat and drop his spear to the ground as he turn to the crowd.

Zangestu: this battle, is over! (raised his shield up to the sky for victory)

The whole crowd cheer for him of what he did of the fight.

Ren: he won.

itsuka: he defeat motoyusa like is, nothing.

Zangestu: man, I sure hold back of this fight.

Myn: HOLDING BACK!?

Ren and itsuka: what?!

As lucy and Ralphtalia run then tackle zangestu in a hug to the ground.

Zangestu: gack!

Ralphtalia: I knew you'll win!

Lucy: you was amazing out there, as a promise I made , is time to show them the truth.

Zangestu: thank you.

Lucy:(got up as walk to the crow) everybody listen up, i'll show a magic that have memories of the person and what they do in real thought and more along you all tell of the emotion and more.

Myn: don't listen to her! she lying! she don't have a magic like that! she somehow cheat to let felix win!

Lucy: I have no intention of a lie, and I do have a magic , you might feel a pinch.

Myn: huh?

Lucy blast a thin beam at myn, then a huge screen for the crowds and king to see of myn's memories.

Lucy: behold, the truth from the witch of this kingdom!

Ren and itsuka are shocked to see this of her plan and framing felix, the crowd gasp and Melomarc is absolute shocked.

Zangestu:(looked at Melomarc) tell me , "king" ...who's guilty and a lowlife now?

He was too shocked to answer then they hear a clap, everybody turn to see Rosyuo walking up to the middle.

Zangestu: hey there Rosyuo, enjoy the show?

Rosyuo: a splendid one indeed.

Moyotusa: (got up and point his spear) get back!

Zangestu: when did you got up.

Slandford:(came in and whack him to go to the floor) oh please stop, have you no manner to the king?

Moyotusa: WHAT?! That thing is a king!?

Serala kick motoyusa in the face as she lean and hug her husband's arm while glaring deadly at motoyusa.

Zangestu: now I know where you got that look from.

Lucy:(giggle) you can say that.

Rosyuo: I see that the Shield hero have bested this kingdoms heroes, and i believe your ignorance and lies is what responsible. (turn to mye) you, your like your mother...to think you do this cuz you are the daughter of the Melomarc to get away with this, I hope in the future we'll see your mother if she's like you is because, I found you all weak and blinded by power and enslaving as trash.

Mye: why you, (make a magical wind) YOU'LL ALL PAY!

She blasted a huge wind spell at the king of Helahem, but he yawn swatted the wind out of the way.

Rosyuo: say honey, did you smell a rotten stench passed by?

Serala: why, yes I do.

he thrust his hand to use telekinesis to pressed down mye as he scream in pain.

Rosyuo: allow me to introduce myself mr. Melomarc, I'am Rosyuo and this here my wife serala, also my daughters lucy and miyu, we are ruler of the Helahem kingdom, I have found and gifted such brave and worthy pure heart people especially felix...you as a king should be wise and responsible of your decisions make the poor boy suffer, doubting a weapon of how you will defend yourself, he is now the shield of the kingdom he belong, if you wish to not want war, do not cross the line...the waves is already your problem and these so call 3 hero of spear, bow and arrow and sword seem like is nothing, this is reality! is not a game no matter how is different and give this messages to your wife as well with this,(turn Zangestu and his group) come, let's go, we are done with them.

They nodded as a zipper portal opened as they walked in but Zangestu stop as he remove his sengoku driver and his melon lockseed to turn back to felix.

Felix: never forget who i'am now, the great shield hero and kamen rider gaim, of the Helahem kingdom, oh and the person who spying on me.

He see a young woman in a black cloak, wearing an eye mask is shocked.

Felix: mind your own business if you spy me again then you already know what happen, oh and tell your queen if she like the same of her daughter and father... that I quit, cuz if she have a problem with me, my friends, my family and my people at Helahem kingdom...then she better not want a war cuz we're dealing with not just waves but the dangerous rogue invent and their evil king the deadly baron, cuz this is our stage now! Seeyah and good luck, your gonna need it.

As he walk in of the zipper portal, which it zipped up and closed, vanished.

**Timeskip**

At a different kingdom a Woman is fair skinned with purple hair tied up in a bob with long bangs. She is normally in her intricately decorated royal gown, with what appears to be a bronze breastplate, since the maids are helping fixing her outfit.

?: I see, so this Helahim king is the one who saved the shield hero?

Spy: precisely your majesty.

?: you have any detail of his location?

Spy: nothing your majesty, they only appear though a zipper like portal.

?: I see.

Spy: however it be dangerous if it can, I have know the shield hero lost trust to this kingdom ,since I heard about your husband and your daughter's action along the other 3 heroes too, he's now a different person with such fruit armor and weapons.

?: I see.

Spy: he have new recruit who are the rumor about those fruit warriors and those monsters as the shield hero said are rogue invent and lead by another threat called deadly baron.

?: hmm, I would like to meet the king and queen and their knights, it'll endanger our kingdom but however keep an eye on my daughter and husband about this.

Spy: understood.

**Back with felix**

he is standing in front of rosyuo.

Felix: so what is our next task sir? Even I know i'm not part of their kingdom but they did choose a summon 4 heroes to wield the weapon, i'm not part of their kingdom, I only do as temporary , I don't trust the king and myne, for the queen not so sure yet, but i'll see.

Rosyuo: well depends on how you think but if you do meet her, you'll see for yourself , as I know her along my wife knows too.

Felix: good idea cuz I made one mistake not realizing yet of mye's scheme, but i'm willing to be civilize before I see my thought about the queen, cuz I have an odd hunch that even in blood, she's not even that munch cold nor a witch.

Serala: why not we go meet her?

Felix: say what?

Lucy: the helehim kingdom can connect though out any location.

Felix: I know that but I mean like meeting the queen?

Serela: sure.

Felix: alright let me bring slan, and they others.

Rosyuo: first rest you have a long day, we'll meet the queen and after it you go meet the king for a temporary job till sooner or later things will change.

Felix:(smile) now that really starting to make me feel so good.

**Timeskip**

felix is now waking up, only to feel that ralphtalia and lucy are sleeping with him but wearing revelaing a bit night gown.

Felix:(blush hard) h-h-oly fruit basket!

Ralphtalia: don't move, still sleepy.

Lucy: so nice and comfy.

Felix: (sigh) what am I going to do?

With slandford is asleep as hikari, estuko and huoyori along miyu is asleep cuddling with him

Hikari: warm.

Estuko and huoyori: master so fluffy.

Miyu: my slandy.

Slandford:(Wakes up and see his girls) hey girls.

Miyu: sleepy.

He smile as he petting the demi human tiger and dragon by the heads along miyu's head too. They all purred

**as a little timeskip**

Felix and the group gather up in front of the king and queen

rosyuo: is everyone ready?

felix: ready.

slandford: uh huh.

A zipper portal opened

Felix: okay first we'll meet the queen and then to continue

as they went inside of the zipper portal opened, they went into a room.

Felix:(Sigh) okay ,here goes nothing.

Felix is walking then knocking on the door as to show the knight.

knight: your the shield hero.

felix: may I please talk to the queen?

Knight: right this way.

felix: thank you.

The knight leads to queen's throne as the queen see felix.

felix: ah hello, (bow) is nice to meet you.

?: raise your head shield hero.

felix:(raised his head) my name is felix oromai , a. k. a kamen rider gaim.

?: ah your the rumored Gaim, my name is Mirellia.

felix: is nice to meet you, I see if your spy told you the details.

Mirellia: indeed, I have to say is impressive and along the kingdom your in. but I want to offer.

felix: offer?

Mirellia: yes, I would like you to have an alliance.

Felix: well, uh, did you heard of what your husband and daughter did...did to me?

Mirellia: yes, and i'm truly sorry for your pain.

Felix: in the book it was warning me about myn, I was too late, the rumor spread but I fix it however I think the king will change of it but, sorry it just... I wanted to be careful cuz I make one mistake but I see close that your...your not like your husband and daughter at all.

Mirellia: thank you.

Felix: also let me tell you of the enemies we're dealing with.

Mirellia: no need, those inved creatures right?

Felix: you know them?

Mirellia: I have to keep myself up to date on my kingdom.

Felix: i see, well we call them rogue invens as they are follow by deadly baron, he and his army the reason of controlling the waves.

Mirellia: I see, that what I'm worried of the rogue invens, if is okay i speak to the king and queen of their kingdom and alliance to show work together.

Felix: absolutely.

Then knocking on the door.

Felix: oh I must be going , i'l ldo some errand for your husband till the time come of changes.

Mirellia: very well, good luck brave hero.

He smile to use the zipper portal.

**Timeskip**

the group went to the slave merchant.

Slandford: so how was it bro?

Felix: it was alright.

Hikari: was she like her husband and daughter?

Felix: to be honest that shock me, no, not even a single bit.

Slandford: first for me.

Felix: even now I got the enslavement shield, I got to say the melon lockseed was abdass, anything else?

Slandford: well yeah, you this for later on.

He toss felix a strawberry lockseed and a watermelon lockseed.

Felix: sweet.

he put it in his pocket.

Fleix: hey ralphtalia you still want that curse mark?

Slandford: same with you estuko and huyori, is not to late to remove it.

Estuko: we consider it a symbol of how you save us.

Huyori: which we owe you our life.

Ralphtalia: there right, what you think?

Felix: it loosk good (look at the eggs like with symbol) what is that?

Beloukas: ah, this is a monster egg lottery, over silver 3 granite at least a Filolial, you'll win a monster vaul, if you take care of it propery.

Felix: a Filolial?

Ralphtalia: certinally, you sure you might see them around, those are giantess birds that cool people carry them around.

Felix: oh yeah I see.

Beloukas: once more, when you hit the jackpot , you'll win a dragon! and may I remind you that east worth 20 gold piecies!

Felix: thanks but I rather take the egg i see.

Beloukas: alright then!

As then felix got an egg and a pouch for it.

Felix: can't wait for it to grow up.

Ralphtalia: if you ask me, you shouldn't wast money like that master Felix.

Felix: oh come on Ralpht, i'm prepare and know beside it'll help us like you want to protect me and this cutie here will protect you as well.

Ralphtalia: I fight just fine all by myself.

Felix: true but fighting alone ,but together in group make it strong, that how we defeat the waves and lucy here help encourage and you all give me the strength and prove my shield not worthless.

Ralphtalia smiled and hugs him.

Lucy pouted then hug him as the two glaring each other.

Lucy: i met him first!

Ralphalia: but i'm older!

Lucy: true, but you still have mind of a child.

Ralphtalia: STAY OUT OF IT!

lucy: MAKE ME RACCOON GIRL!

Felix: take it easy you two, beside let go to some shop

as some of the lute village help and give felix of a magic book and grimore magic healing, went to another shop as helping magic grimore book.

They went to the grass field as felix looking at the book.

Felix: damn it cant read this book, which there some translation on it.

Lucy: I can teach you how to read this worlds language.

Ralphalia: let's learn it together.

Felix: language and the magic?

Slandford: sound like fun, together as the team.

Felix: alright.

Hikari: we have enough time since no waves round.

Felix: well lets get started.

lucy: we spent at lute village so tomorrow we get breakfast and level up.

felix: sound good to me.

**timeskip**

**the next day**

Felix: everybody, wake up, the egg is hatching.

Everyone wakes up to see the egg is cracking, then came out a baby bird of pink feather as she fly up to Felix's head.

Lucy: aw so cute!

Ralphalia: it might think your it's mother.

Felix: i think i'll name her filo.

Ralphtalia: are you really going to call her that?

Felix: why not? She seem to like it.

As the group begin travel as felix and the gang help took care and feed around as more of 2 two filo growing up the size of a horse, felix, begin riding her but harder then before as pasted two days they at the barn.

Ralphtalia: i cant believe she grew up in two days.

Felix: i guess my growth boost paid off of it, isn't that right filo? (petted her head)

Filo chirped happily.

Guy 1: hey look at that, what is the knights doing here?

Slandford: hey bro we got company and problem.

Felix: what kind?

Slandford: well the bitch and his spear dickhead boyfriend is try to pull out there so called "Deeds"

Felix: uh fuck, let's go see.

Myn:(show a paper contract) in lights of his exploits during the last waves, the spear hero sir motoyusa has been appointed ruling of this region, to help the rebuilding efforts, we decided to levy a toll. this toll will be 50 silvers to enter the village and 52 to exit .

Guy 33: but they'll ruin us.

Guy 22: we wont have anything left to buy food tomorrow.

Myn: do you dare to defy the lord's order.

Felix: oh trust me, they have the right already bitchie.

Myn see felix and his group with filo.

Myn: the shield hero?! What are you still doing here/? This is sir motoyusa's domain now, you have no right to question him actually leaves this instance you miserable criminal.

Felix: here we go again stubborn, i hope your sir hero do the math and lesson in this world, p*** the villager off.

Slandford: yo motoyusa, do you have any how munch it cost the night in the inn here?

Motoyusa: actually um... 

Felix and slandford: 1 silver a night with food.

Lucy: charging the equivalent for 100 knights all to enter the village you realise that?

Guy: yeah there right!

As the people saying.

Guy 44: and you cant just hsow up here and call yourself our lord.

Guy 5: and it was the shield heor and his team who defend the whole village when the wave of catastrophe hit.

Myn: you dare complain about a royal decree.

The knight point their spear at the villager.

Felix: i would've do that if i was you.

Myn: oh yeah? why's that?

Felix: don't ask me,(Smirk) ask her.

They all turn to see lucy as she is angry.

Myn: oh really? You and whos army?

Lucy: (raised her arm up and prepare to snap her fingers.) this army.

Snap her finger as 12 invens came in along 3 spy join in, this shocked her.

Spy: i trust you know who we represent princess malty.

Myn: but why have you come?

Spy: for you. (give her the scroll)

Ralphtalia: master felix, who are they?

Felix: someone doing there job that important.

Myn:(read it and anger) how could this be?! (growl and point at fleix) shield hero! Fight us to for the rightful rule of this village!

Felix: I accepted the challenge.

Guy: thank you shield hero, thank for such kindness.

Felix: I cant stand seeing this village own by her and motoyusa, didn't seem to care after we save and protect them, but one problem, i don't have a dragon, even myn out of shape of this.

Ralphtalia: do you mean she taking it out on you?

Felix and the group turn to heard filo growl chirp glaring of fire in her eyes at the dragon.

Guy 1: your filo appears to be up for it.

Felix: (Smile) hehe, i feel the same way, but i never seen her all this fired up before.

Lucy: filo and dragon don't get along.

Ralphtalia: is true.

Estuko: why not me?

Slandford: perhaps she sees you different.

Felix: okay filo let's do this!

As then motoyusa and felix getting prepared of the race.

Motoyusa: that is so lame, your going to ride that bird thing not a dragon?

Felix: if I ride a motorcycle it'll be unsporting, plus I stop if I were you.

Motoyasu: how can you possibly keep up with my dragon with that thing.

Then he got slammed hard in the balls sent flying by filo and crash at the haystack.

Myn:(scream) sir motoyusa! (She went ot his aid as he holding his nuts in pain) sir motoyusa ! healing magic come on!

Felix and slandford laugh so hard fall to the ground, slandford roll around and felix pounding his fist to the ground as they in tears, lucy, miyu, hikari, estuko, and huyori snicker of seeing it.

Slandford: POW! Right in the nuggets! Hahahahaha!

Felix: (laughs some more) oh god, I can't breath! (laughs more)

Motoyusa: you son of-

Myn: you cheater!

Lucy:(smirk) don't blame felix, it was dickhead spear hero fault for getting close and have no way with animals.

That made the two laugh harder as a 5 minute calm down as they get up.

Felix:(wipe the tears) good job filo, anyway is fun of a few laugh but we have a race to do.

Miyu: let you know that myn want payack mean to cheat this to let motoyusa win.

Felix: why i'm not surprise but don't worry, the spys have their eyes on her.

Guy: the race will be three laps around the outskirts of the village, whoever reaches to this gate first is the winner.

Felix got on filo and motoyusa got on his dragon.

Slandford of the knight whispering of using magic to cheat, slandford whisper to lucy and miyu.

Slandford: psst.

Felix turn as slandford make a sign language that felix understand said " the knights are helping motoyusa and the bitch cheating the race, using earth magic, slow motion magic, and using fast speed on motoyusa on the last part " he nodded and ready filo.

Slandford: you and filo can win this!

Myn: sir motoyusa!

Ralphtalia: master felix! Good luck you can do it.

Guy: on your marks, go!

The two creatures dash at each other then filo dashing up faster make dust hit at motoyusa's face.

Felix: eat our dust pretty boy!

As they are running fast a knight was casting a spell.

Knight 7: as source of thy power i order thee, decipher the laws of nature and i create a pit in front of me, earth hole!

As felix running seeing a hole.

Felix: filo jump over the hole!

As filo jump over the hole make myn growl as mtoyusa's dragon trip almost at the hole.

Myn: sir motoyusa!

Felix: talk about a hole in one! Hehe.

The shield hero and his filolio are getting a head start but motoyusa and his dragon is keeping up a bit, myn look at the ther knight mean what to do, as she smirk evil. Lucy frown as whistle a bit as the invent came hiding at the bush it.

Lucy: you know what to do.

the inven nodded and follow the knight behind him.

Knight: as source of thy power i order thee, di- (heard a noice and turn) WHAT THE HELL!?

The invens cover the knight's mouth shushing him as

as filo catching up more make motoyusa growl in anger.

motoyusa: what you doing ?! run faster damn it !

felix: smell you later slow poke !

as felix went the first finish line mean one last one.

Ralphtalia: filo ! you got one more last to go !

myn coughing and gorwl

myn: that foul beast

a knight about to make another magic but invent cover his mouth and knock him out cold.

but see many holes make.

felix: AIR STRIKE SHILED !

As green shield help cover the hole as filo run faster gaining on the finish line, the dragon try to keep up.

Ralphtalia: master felix.

Lucy: go! Go!

Guy 3: hang in there shield hero!

Slandford: you almost there!

Myn: push it faster!

Guy 53: don't let him beat you! Keep running!

As then filo make to the finish line and cheer for victory.

Felix: we did it! (got off filo)

Felix jumps off and the villagers walked up to him.

Guy 1: brilliantly done sir hero, thanks to you we can rest easy and focus rebuilding the village.

Then they were shocked a little to see a flash.

Felix: well filo here deserves the praise.

As he pets the filolio, he felt something different, he turns to the creature… only to see it grow up more and she is bigger and fluffier.

Felix: uh…. 

Lucy: big and fluffy

Myn: you cheated, you didn't told us your fililo was really this fat tub lard-(lucy punch her) ah !

Lucy: don't you dare call filo that!

Guy 1: but it only transformed after the race was over.

Felix: and your one to talk bitchie, using the knigh's magic to sabatoge the race.

Slandford: so you and your boyfriend can have this village of the hole and the road.

Myn: holes? Don't be ridiclious.

Spy: the shield hero is correct, we have detect magic of this course.

Myn: it was, (point at felix) look at him, it was obviously that criminal who used the legal magic.

Spy: untrue, the shield hero's magic is only use defense , support magic and healing along a skillful warrior, the knight hero with him is symbol of willpower strength for peace, his racoon friend are light and dark, and the girl who the princess is purity for hope. both are completetly different type magic we found, thus it clear the spear hero's party cheated and the incens help restrain them for doing it.

Myn: what?! (turn lucy and growl)

:ucy: what can i say? Cheater never win.

Myn: well we'll leave for now, but we'll be back you can count on it.

Felix: it'll be your last cuz riddle me this, "depends your parents who you see, on each side one is not who please what between"

Myn don't get but ignore it.

Motoyusa: remember, i let you win today but remember it wont happen next time, and you wont have that fat tu-

Felix punch his face.

Felix: A. shut the hell up about saying it to filo, B. instead try to be a sore winner but a sore loser . so munch for good sport, (smirk at him) and C. how that nuts of yours doing ? hope she didn't break it.

Ralphtalia: (blush a little and frown a bit at felix) master Felix.

Felix: what? is true.

Motoyusa:(growl)well, you, anyway i'll get you yet! (groan of his nut hurt)

Ralphtalia: feel better.

Lucy: I doubted.

Slandford: i'll give him an hour or a week of recovery.

Guy 1: sir hero, again the whole village thank you so very munch, we don't know how to express our gratitude you done.

Felix: just doing my job as a hero, beside you all have the money, since I don't know wh-

Filo pick his head for attention as she chirp at the carriage.

Felix: this carriage will do.

As so filo is happy using the carriage.

Slandofrd: yo Ralpt you okay? you seem pale.

Ralphtalia: no, can we stop for a sec?

Felix:(sigh) I hope your not motion sickness.

As they stop, the raccoon girl go and puke

**later at night**

As everybody begin ready for bed, felix lay her down.

Ralphtalia: I'm sorry about this, for making you work after I rest all day

Felix: Is nothing, but you to get over your motion sickness, as for now, we're traveling in cart so you'll get use to it.

Ralphtalia: i'll try, filo looks happy when she pull a cart.

Felix: well she is still the fastest bird ever.

Lucy:(hug her) so soft and nice...(falling asleep)

Felix look at the little gold bar in his hand.

**flashback**

Guy 1: if your interesting to become a traveling traitor hero.

Felix: eh? A traitor?

Guy 1:(give this gold item to him) if you are this pass will come in handy, it exempts you from paying tolls across the country so you'll be free to travel the roads whenever you wish.

**end flashback**

Felix: our trouble of money is over, making business and fighting monster and level up.

Slandford: don't leave us hanging bro.

Lucy: we all wanted to help to.

Hikari: to prove you are a hero.

Estuko: by working together.

Huoyri: side by side.

Miyu: as a team and family.

Ralphtalia: i'll do my best to.

Felix: me and sland will keep watch, the rest of you girl can sleep.

Ralphtalia: alright.

Filo fall asleep next to felix.

Ralphtalia: filo.(giggle and smile then went to sleep)

Felix: your feather is softer then a pillow.

**the next day**

Ralphtalia: master felix! master felix!

felix wake up as see the gang shock.

felix: morning guys, sorry to fall asleep, (look confuse) what with the shock faces?

Slandford: you might, wanna look down bro.

Felix see is a little girl naked, blond hair, and angel like wings and blue eyes sleeping next to him ,this shocked everyone.

Estuko and huyori: what?!

Slandford: oh my god.

Lucy and miyu: so cute!

Ralphtalia: master felix, that girl is..

Hikari: filo!

Filo wake up turn at felix give a bright eye smile and smiling while hsow her angel wings.

Filo: master hi, good morning.

Felix: g-good moring, filo.

Filo: can i have something to eat?

Felix: y-yeah, sure. (in thought) _well this sure turn my life in this world and adventure amazing and crazy by the minute._

**meanwhile**

in a dark and unknown world far away, a monster humanoid with red armor skin part of his shoulder pads, helmet like, chestplate with some yellow and black around, have a trench coat like attach, horns and blue eyes as the rogue invens came form the zipper portal.

Rogue inven: lord deadly baron (bow in one knee)

Deadly baron: report.

Rogue invent: the kamen rider gaim also known as the shield hero, he and his strong allies keep wiping out and rumor spread of him.

Deadly baron: really? Seem I have to fight fire with fire, is time to bring out the big gun, gathering new allies and making it more interesting to see how strong he is, (chuckle evil) shield hero, soon i'll crush you, the helihem kingdom and the whole world with my own grasp! (He begin to laugh evil and get up)


	4. fruit 4

The group made it back to the weapon shop with filo hafly clothed.

Felix: (whisper to slanford) is now crazy she can turn into human form.

Slanford: I know, I mean, that's freaky.

Felix: first raphtalia and the other demihuman and now filo.

Then erhad came in and see the group and see filo.

Erhad: welcome, come on don't come here just to get a new slaves.

Felix: hehe guess again.

Erhad: another young girl? You are a lolicon huh?

Felix: nah never expected like this till now.

Filo look at the tasty sandwhich.

Filo: master? Could i have a little snack?

Erhad: (offer his sandwhich) wanna bite? Knock yourself out.

Filo: (grab the sandwhich) thanks!

Raphtalia: filo don't over do it.

Erhad: hey miss is fine, how big of a bite she take anyway?

Filo change to her big bird form making Erhad shock.

Filo: time to dig in!

She begin eating the whole sandwich

Filo: that wasn't to bad actually.

They bow their head as an apology and felix help her bow her head.

Felix: yeah but is another way around when she turn to a little girl.

**Timeskip**

Filo peck the helmet with her beak.

Erhad: so what's the story here?

Ralphtalia: according to the slave merchant, fallow leal's have king or queen reading each lock that's what he told us anyway.

Erhad: I thought it was just a myth.

Lucy: which is why king or queen transformed highly skilled and as flocks they disguise themselves normally.

Erhad: and they can transformed themselves into human too? That's nuts.

Felix: yeah and what's more it turns out they need a special crest for that.

Slandford: and it didn't go well as she keep resitting till it got her and apparently level 19 who know ? perhaps imagine her strength at 70.

Erhad: so you didn't come here just to show off this folio queen I assume?

Felix: nope, just came to buy some clothing.

Erhad: clothing?

Felix: she shred them every time she transformed and soon we'll go broke.

Ralphtalia: please tell me there some kind of outfit made for transforming species.

Erhad: nah those are special order items, I haven't got any of them, try go to see a dress maker. (grab a pink dress) but I guess I cant let her walking around in public looking like that, take this another customer left it.

**Timeskip**

they went to the dress maker's shop of many clothes, and a woman who is gushing over filos cuteness

woman: oh my gosh she so cute! Isn't she the cutest little angel? Wait a sec she has wings on her back so she really is an angel.

Lucy: hehe you can say that.

Filo: master am I really cute? I wanna know.

Felix:(petted her head and smile) yep, very cute indeed.

Woman: ah how just like a father would say.

Lucy and raphtalia: father?

Woman: yep, compliment are very important to little girls. helping them become even cuter when they get older.

Filo: then are you my father or something else?

Felix: oh boy.

Lucy dreaming of filo as if a daughter and makes felix her husband as her face turn cherry.

Felix: well more or less but I see you as a friend or a little sister but,(petted her head and smile) a special person.

She giggled with joy adding more cuteness.

Filo: I see and what about lucy and raphtalia?

Felix: my girlfriends, (turn woman) anyway we're looking for any clothes that don't shred whenever you transformed.

Woman: oh, that's what your looking for? Did you bring any magic thread?

Felix: the what?

Woman: of course, transforming clothes always use thread made out of the wearer's own mana.

Miyu: so customaze?

Woman: of course, if you will give me the magic thread, i'll promise to make you the cutest outfit you ever seen in your life!

Felix: is a deal.

Lucy: I think I know where a place are, follow me.

**Timeskip**

They went to the magic shop with a witch.

Witch: magic thread huh ? you cerntality could weave them here but unfortunately right now not the best time I'm afraid my magic gemstone from spinning wheel is broke.

Felix: is it expensive?

Witch: it is but the bigger problem is that it's hard to find.

Raphtiala: what can we do about it?

Witch: i'll talk to some people and see if I can procure a new gemstone as soon as possible, it might take a little longer.

Filo:(see the crystal ball) hey! Woah what is this thing do?

Witch: this crystal ball measures ones magical affinity, why don't we measure your magical infinity ?(touch the crystal ball)

Felix: sound like fun.

**Timeskip**

Filo in her big bird form pulling the carriage to travel with her groups while singing wind infinity that she had.

Ralphtalia: well felo is in a good mood today.

Slandford: she sure is

Miyu: while we worried the clothes later, right now we need to figure about the money first.

Felix: well we need to find profit, we're a merch.

Filo: master look there someone up ahead.

Felix spotted a man up ahead as raphtalia pull the lash to make filo stop.

Raphtalia: is there something wrong sir?

Man: please, i beg you! Give me a lift to your carriage!

Raphtaila: huh?

Man: (show the medicine) i need to get this medicine to the village! Is the one passed down the mountain, is urge it, i pray you

Felix: hop in sir and you can pay us later on, (turn filo) filo how long you get there in full speed?

Filo: not to long, but you know we can get there even sooner with out the carriage.

Felix: okay, (turn man) get on sir, (turn raphtaila) slandford your coming with me.

Slandford: got it.

They got on to filo as the man join in.

Felix: let's go filo!

Filo: rightooo!

She dashed away with the passengers as they arrived to the village.

Gaurd 1: halt! Stop! You have to pay the tole!

Felix: (throw the item to the guard) I'll pick it up from my way back!

Felix and slandford see the man's mother sick as they help with the medicine while she boil the water and then they give them some food as they arrived to the carriage and they went around town and help some medicne and night reading more books, the two boy's harem make a competion as always.

**The next day**

filo is now hogging the entire bed while using her bird form.

Slandford: oh boy.

Felix: well we better wake up cuz we got another person to join the passenger.

Lucy: but so cute when she asleep.

Huyori: let go wake her up.

**Timeskip**

the group is back out on the road with a guest that dressed nice.

Guy: i really cant believe I'm riding with our savior of the heavenly foul.

Slandford: savior of the heavenly foul?

Guy: ah yes, you have quite the reputation, in the carriage drawn by the god of domesticated birds, our savior travels and treats the sick.

Filo: did he say I'm a god?

Hikari: is nothing filo.

Raphtaila: didnt master felix tell you not to talk to stranger?

Filo: hmm sorry.

Miyu: is okay.

Guy: well I'll be it talk, that really is. God.

Felix: you got the idea, she not a god.

Raphtaila: there's a large gang that's blocking our path up ahead.

Felix and slandford check to see a group of bandits.

Felix: seem we got trouble.

Slandford: totally.

Bandit 54: woah now you can stop there!

As filo stop along the carriage.

Bandit 11: well that's an odd bird you got there stranger, we heard an accessory seller was hitching a ride with you, come on ! We know your in there!

Felix's thought: next time I'll ask my cilent's situation there having.

Bandit 8: just hand him over quietly , you'll get away at least your lives intact.

Felix: hey hey, let's be reasonable here, even i know you came to steal that is ours instead of our life huh?

Bandit 3: those group of girls are pretty hot especially the demi-humans, hehehe looks like gonna have some fun tonight!

Felix: are you sure about that? I must warn you, they are not ordinary people.

Slandford: and hikari here, is not an ordinary demihuman either.

Raphtailia: master felix, may I have permission to end his lineage?

Felix: not like I say no if you wanted too.

Filo: me neither!

Bandit 33: don't even think about it! we got a class upgraded bodyguard who'll make hamburger out of you! Its all up to you now sensei.

Then a bodyguard came with a sword.

Slandford: well we try to play nice and smooth but you leave us no choice.

Felix:(summon his shiled) okay girls, you do your thing first.

Ralphtalia: **MIRAGE! **(disappear)

filo:** FAST TORNADO!**

Estuko: **FLAME BLAZE!**

Huyori: **STONE CRUSH!**

Lucy and miyu: **VINE THORN!**

hikari: **HOLY BLADE!**

All the girls attack defeated the bandits and tide them up.

Bandit 22: some of the other traitor told us to mug the guy riding with you because he was supposed to be carrying a bunch of really nice stuff, i swear that what happened.

Guy: so one of my own sold me out.

Felix: so what we gonna do to these bandits anyway?

Guy: we suually hand them over too the guards, but i'll leave it to you.

Bandit 2: hey you, your the shield hero are ya? Kind of obvious you don't have weapons but only that shield.

Felix:(glared) yes, that's me.

Guy 7: you are a presetive one, I bet they'll take our words over the shield hero any day.

Felix: okay no more mister nice guy, and your right,(smirk) I only have a shield

He summon an orange chomper then pull the guys pants as they in fear.

Felix: gonna make you tenderize, filo you hungry?

Filo: yes I do, I want food!

Felix: in case you didn't know she an omnivore, with one gulp any time, before that these little guy.

Guy 22: but your our saivor of the heavenly foul! You cant commit murder!

Felix: well not regulary but since you killed a lot of people, consider the victim demand avenge.

Guy 6: no wait! Please take anything you want ! just let us get out with our lives!

Slandford: very well as let do business.

Then a camera flash make them surprise they turn to see john who use a camera.

john: I couldn't agree more.

Felix: who the heck are you?

John: jonh, just a kamen rider passing through, gaim.

Stanford: how did you know?

lucy and miyu: (surprise) the destroyer.

raphtalia: you two know this guy?

Lucy; yes, not surprising that you two got hit.

Felix: destroyer?

Miyu: yep.

Felix: you know it feel like I met him but somehow different places.

John: anyway i'll tag along is nice to meet a true hero other then those who treat you unfair along the bitch who framed you.

Felix: so you know?

John: I watch the fight of you and motoyusa.

Felix: so you saw how I kicked his ass?

John: indeed, anyway let get to work.

**Timeskip**

The bandits are emptying there base and loading them into the cart.

Raphtaila:(sigh) are we actually looting these bandits? But doesn't this make us just as evil as they are?

Guy: I'm afraid I disagree, they are offering everything they have to purchase safe passage from our savior, he's simply treating their lives as merchandise. If I may say sir hero's a shining example of the true reaitor spirits, something lacking of our youth today.

Ralphtaila: looks like intimidation.

Felix: we can use some hand here and dude you owe us of the slight trouble by the situation.

Guy: I can offer you all the knowledge and connections I posses, it is exact is at your command.

Felix: you don't say.

Guy: yes, I've taken a real liking of you sir hero.

Felix nodded.

**Timeskip**

Felix: _the saler help me the right tool of precious metals and the craft gems, thanks to his teaching it be a walk of the park, imbue them with mana. in fact, I start some business even slandford and the girls help a bit ,lucy and miyu give me lesson of many different type of it, the trader's grapevine and john telling us what the 3 heroes been doing lately. motoyasu save some village at the southwest using a legendary crop, but he still a suck up with that whore myn. Ren at the southeast dealing with monster he seek, hard to believe he took down a dragon. Itsuaka the bow hero, that info everywhere that heard he's training in the mountain, dungeon for treasure or join some resistance of some country. however those are not true. Anyhow thanks to the saler the knowledge and connection come in handy, what he offer really helps a lot._

As then soon the group got the magic thread, invite the witch on the road with them.

Witch: what's surprise me is how you manage to find that gemstone so quickly.

Felix: meh, but where is an unsavory location.

Ralphtalia: master felix, look.

They look ahead to see an entrance to a cave. As they enter inside of the cave while felix have a torch with them.

Witch: A long time ago this temple was ounce a notorious the evil alchemist base of operations, strange though I never heard anything about a tunnel being here.

John: what I heard no one ever dare across this place ever since monster starting nested here.

Felix: keep your eyes peeled for any hostilities.

They continue walking and spotted an empty open box.

Raphtalia: is empty.

Witch: ancitent writing? "we fervently pray that the seed never makes it out of this tunnel/ It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish that nobody feel the pangs of hunger ever again in this world".

Felix: seem the bandits already released it.

Filo: master look down there, theirs a path over that way.

Felix: good eye filo, thanks.

As they start to walk, filo look around as if she felt something

felix: hey filo something wrong?

Filo: um, there's something watching.

felix: I see, if it doing something strange, we'll take it out.

Filo: okay.

Filo catch up with the group then the witch notice something.

Witch: stop her.

Miyu: what's wrong?

Lucy: a monster footprint.

Witch: and my goodness, is a large one.

Slandford: we better be careful.

Felix: yeah stay in sharp before(the torch went out) what the?

Raphtaila: master felix?

Felix: everything fine, hey witch, what's going on?

Witch: don't listen to the voices, the monsters will provoke you.

Felix: i know there was something up of this!

Raphtalia's voice: just die.

Felix: so that's why these fake words of lucy and Raphtalia, we need to get rid of this trick!

Witch: right, as source of my power. I ordered the decipher the law of nature and restore our sight ! Add bind right now!

She use her wand to shos reveal bats with horns for legs.

Slandford: hikari!

Fleix: lucy! Filo!

Filo: I'm on it! I'm gonna blew you away!

Lucy: **TYPHOON!**

They both blows them along hikari use her holy light to burning each of them.

John: that should do.

Witch: well then , are you okay?

Raphtala: yes I'm fine thank you.

Felix added bat part to his shield.

Felix: hmm, a new shield?

Slandford: meaning something good with those bats i guess.

John: yeah, anyway let's move.

As they continue their journey though the caves. They see crystals and what there is a nui.

Felix: a nui.

Witch: it's a little on the smaller size but still dangerous.

John: what i heard this has strong of lightning and sound and asleep.

Lucy: but very careful.

Ralphtalia: lets go!

She and filo charge up.

Felix: wait you two! Oh come on.

The zipper up top unzip the orange and banana.

They summon the zipper to unzip and grab the sengoku driver and put it on their waist and along the lockseed.

**LOCKED ON!**

As they press the button knife.

The two metal fruit land on their head and they morph to Gaim and Baron.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

John: good, my turn. (put on his decade belt)

And pull out his card.

John: henshin.

He put it in and close his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then flashes of cards merge to him as he formed decade.

Decade: (Dusted his hands) kamen rider, decade.

Gaim: this is my stage now!

Baron: let my strength show you defeat!

Decade got his book sword mode. Raphtala charge in but the nui hit her down and filo try to strike it with her talon then the 3 rider charge in as gaim and decade slash the creature and baron pricing the stomach and doubpe slash they back away.

As thr witch , estuko and hikari unleashed a 3 time fire blast to make it roar in pain as gaim use his shield to clash against the hybrid beast.

Raphtaila: master gaim!

Decade notice electric dance around the beast.

Decade: that need to be done

He pull out a card of a wizard card that he insert to his belt and close.

**KAMEN RIDER: WIZARD!** **HI~HI~HI~HI~!**

A red magic circle symbol passed decade to become wizard.

D-Wizard: kamen rider wizard mode, is Showtime!

He thrust his hands to erupt the ground an earth stone wall to protect gaim from the lightning shock while filo grab gaim and fly up.

Gaim: thanks for the save!

Baron: that lightning might be in trouble

The beast hear of raphtaila's footstep even she invisible.

Gaim: rahptaila look out!

The beast snake Try to strike her but baron deflect it.

Gaim: how it see her from behind?

D-Wizard: actually, is more of hearing.

Filo: he's right, it really sensitive to sound.

Gaim: sound huh?

D-Wizard: but first.

He pull out another card he insert to his belt and close.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

Then he summoned chain wrapped around the beast tight.

Gaim then summon a bat like shield that has a horn on it.

Gaim: alright filo, let it rip! Everybody cover your ears! (everybody did)

Filo scream loud to the bat shield as the beast's eardrum burst and bleed.

Gaim: now! Let's finish it!

Ralphtalia and gaim charge in together with there swords

The witch, estuko and hikari blast their fire element at the beast

Ralphtalia and gaim charge in together with there swords to the stomach and bsron came cut the beast arms off .

D-Wizard pull out another card and insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

A red circle underneath his feet as glowing of flames, he did a car wheel and jump up and so do filo , they both deliver a bone crushing kick to the nui's face and skull as blood burst and explosion as the beast is dead and D-Wizard dusted his hands.

D-Wizard: well that's that.

Gaim: your first time killing a life creature?

D-Wizard: nah , been 5through many different creature i killed

Gaim: you know is like i met you before and that formed...is so familiar.

Then it hit him

Lucy: (smile) so you remember?

Gaim: yeah i do! Is like happen when i got the orange lockseed and someone cried for help! It happen twice when i was helping bruce and they other riders even john, but don't remember back then as if it was a dream.

Lucy: finally, mom have to erase it and when decade arrived she must've brought it back.

Gaim: i see, (turn D-Wizard) still a journey to you no matter what huh?

D-Wizard: is what i do.

Gaim nodded as he help treated raphtaila's wound by bandaging her right arm.

Gaim: that was reckless of charging in, you almost got hurt and i was worried, you and filo too.

That made her blush a little

Gaim: anyway we should get what we're looking for cuz I think it'll be enough for the clothes.

**Timeskip**

They went back to the witches shop and Filo helped out on making the magical thread

Filo: doing this is making me so tired.

Witch: don't worry my dear, it's only because your mana is turning into thread, endure just a little while longer.

Filo: what?

Witch: i'll give you nice snacks ounce you finish.

Filo: yummy ones? Then i'll keep going!

Then after filo finished and give the thread to the lady at dress shop, she finished as filo came out with a nice white, blue line sleeves, a blue blow on it.

Felix: amazing.

Make lucy and rahptaila pouted jealousy.

Filo: well how I look? Right?

Felix: amazing and adorable as always.

Filo: yay!(hug felix) thank you master!

Raphtaila: I mean sure she looks cute and everything.

Felix: oh don't worry, I mean you and lucy are cute too.

Woman: she's darling! I did my very best to bring out every last bit of filos angelic charm ad I think I did a hell of a job! I used white as a base color to go with her wings and add plenty of frills as a nod to her feathers too and it would contrast best with her lovely blonde hair I went blue for the ribbon as you can see.

Miyu: not bad.

Estuko: same here.

Felix: the magic outfit do well and nice consider 300 silver coin, so you have to work hard to paid it off.

Filo: yay! i'll do my best!

Poof her big bird form but have her blue ribbon bow.

Raphtaila: don't suddenly transformed in dorm.

Filo: huh?

Woman: even on monster she cute! I'm sure you agree don't you? Isn't your daughter cute as a button?

Felix: not my daughter, hey john, wanna join us?

John: huh? You want me to join your party?

Felix: yeah, I need some help around here anyways.

John:(smile) alright then, and here my lockseeds I got and made for you guys to use.

He pull out from his coat a box, then open it as they see the lockseed kamen riders of kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard.

Felix: alright!

Slandford: holy shit!

John: say hello to the hensei lockseed, or kamen rider lockseed you wanted to call them.

Felix: thank you.

They took some of it and put it in their pockets.

John: so ready to continue our quest and jounery gaim?

Felix: as always decade, cuz this is our stage now.

They shake hands and smile.

Felix: welcome to the team. 


	5. fruit 5

The group is on the road, felix remember he was request from the village of the south wanted an enormous amount of herbicide.

Felix: _I wonder why they need more hernicide._

Filo: master, the plants here are amazing.

Felix and slandford looked up to see the plants around.

Slandford: damn.

Felix: guess he's right, maybe were going to need tons of herbicide.

Raphtaila: (ears perk) master Felix, look there!

They see the village that is blocked off by wooden beems.

John: that's a lot of plants.

Felix: alright take us there filo and fast!

Filo: here we go!

She happily said as she start to pick up the pace.

As they arrived to meet the villagers while around outside cover in vines.

Villager: I don't know how to thank you enough, this place was about all to fall prey to all the vines too.

Ralphtalia: what about burning them? Or did you already tried that?

Villager: centrally, we try everything we could think of, we even summoning adventures but the situation is worse then before.. Our village is already overrun by the vines. Which worst the plants turn into monsters and started to attack us.

Hikari: monsters?

Villager: one adventure went to level up but when they left the village they had no idea what was ahead of them. I begged them to stay.

Felix: filo, go find any adventure and bring them back to the village.

Filo: okay!

She run off from the village, then she came back quick got the adventurers unconscious on her wings.

Felix: good girl.

He petted her head making her giggle

Filo: there was a plant monster over the place, some of them even spat poison or acid or something at me. Why these guy go there when they're so weak? They must be stupid you know what i mean?

Raphtaila: you really didn't have to say that last part.

Filo: huh?

Raphtaila: come on, don't "huh?" me.

Filo and Raphtaila arguing till lucy stop the two, while the people is awe of filo as the sabing of the heavenly fowl.

Lucy: okay break it up you two.

Villager: please good sir, tell us are you really the savior who travels in the carriage drawn by the heavenly fowl?

Felix: um… maybe?

Villager: we beg you, please use your powers to health our sick, there's no greater good then you.

Raphtalia: wait, some of you are really sick?

Slandford: that doesn't sound good.

They went to a tent to see other villager who are sick on bed.

Felix: oh dear.

Villager: as you can see, the plants are devouring their bodies.

Felix: those plants double as parasites?

Villager: i cant ask you strongly enough saviour, please do what you can to heal them.

Felix: Alright, let's see what I can do.

Slandford: me too.

John: same here

the Shield hero and his party start to get to work, Felix use the potion to pour at the sick child, healing and including everyone while they are done.

Raphatila: that went well.

Lucy: sure do.

Felix: i wonder how these vines gone nuts in the first place.

Raphatila: um, master Felix.

Felix: yeah?

He turn to see the villager bowing their knee.

Felix: huh?

Villager: our savior of the heavenly foul we bag you from the bottom of our hearts please save our village!

Felix: we wasn't going anywhere.

Huyori: what happen anyway?

Villager: our village was being ravaged by famine, until one day the spear hero visited.

Felix: _great, wonder what that idiot do this time._

Villager: when he heard of our plight he went to some nearby ruins and brought back a seed that has been sealed there many years before. He called it a miracle seed.

Felix: ugh, that idiot.

Lucy: no matter where go he always do stupid stuff.

John: no kidding.

Lucy: and that mriacle seed was sealed away for years.

Felix: that was it?

Lucy: remember the ruins we went to for filo?

Felix: yeah, I guess that empty box the reason.

Villager: first we have no idea, we was overjoyed when we saw how quickly the plants were growing, beating fruit however...

Raphatila: they grow too munch and overwhelm your village.

Estuko: is that what happen?

Villager: indeed, we're investigating our options we hit upon an ancient legend passed down among our people, a long time ago an alchemist would set up shop in this area created a seed, for some reason he sealed it away the legend also said that after only a short while the plants would over grow everything in the region.

Lucy: I heard about that before, so you know about the legend but should've have doubted ?

Felix: perhaps how the hero brought it here think is safe.

villager: saivoru of the heavenly foul, we'll pay for every treatment and even for the monster extermination in advance anything! Just please save our village I beg you.

Felix: hey, hey, hey relax. (accept the money) is free and beside is not all of your fault, it's motoyusa's fault of picking stuff that weren't suppose to be picked up.

They walk off as they see his shield.

villager: that shield, could it be.

Felix: let's go filo!

Filo follow the group as the group in their kamen rider forms.

Baron: geez, look at this place.

Zangestu: a messed up jungle.

Natsumikan: yeah. 

Baron using his lance to block and attack, Marika shooting each of her arrows down , nam and gaimu slicing each of the incoming vines , Zangestu shooting each of the plant down while hitting it with his shield , they look at the plant monster.

Baron: we got company.

Zangestu: well let's take them out.

Zangestu then charge at the tree but the veins make him dodge, raphatila cut the vines, filo kick them as destroying the plant tree monster, they looked at the big tree with the flower as it open an eyeball. 

Hutsoki: that must be the weakness if we destroy it

Zangestu: Ralphtalia, cover me.

Ralphtalia: on it!

Filo: there nothing to worry about, I'll destroy it master.

Raphtaila: no filo wait!

She charge in speed doge it.

Zangestu: **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!**

Make an energy shield as filo bounce then kick to destroy the eyeball, however it regenerate quickly.

Zangestu: it can regenerate?

Baron: well it wasn't a normal plant to begin with.

Gaimu: hey Felix remember that potion you use on the sick people?

Zangestu: yes.

Gaimu: use it.

Zangesetu: of course it'll kill the plant!

He then pours the potion, the vines wrapped around him and the tree starts to to screech as the plants dissolving then the tree falling including the flower eye.

Zantgesetu: Ralphtalia! Felo Get out of there.

Baron: let's move out everyone!

The riders and zangeto's two party members move out of the way and see some seeds.

Zangesetu: those seeds are trouble, gather as many as you can.

They nodded, the rider turn back while the team picking up seeds, felix picked one up.

Felix turn to see filo and raphtaila argument of about the seed as he chuckle.

Felix: oh them. (drop a seed into his shield) hmm, this is a new one.

Slandford: wonder that will do?

Felix: let's test it out.

His shield change to show a star shape.

Felix: hmm

He summon seeds to throw them as grow the plant monster till it die.

Felix: ah, so that how it does, turn to a plant monster by throwing the seeds and die quickly.

Ralphtalia: um master, what are you doing?

Felix: testing this new shield ability which is plant modification.

Ralphtalia: we barely took down that monster so if you don't mind please don't be so reckless. 

Felix: I know, I know.(petted her head) also since you did a good job, lucy give me this which I think you can have.

He toss her in her hand to see a grapes lockseed.

Ralphtalia: a-are you sure master Felix?

Felix: positive.

she then tackle him in a hug.

Ralphtalia: oh thank you Master Felix! Thank you so much!

felix: is nothing, okay everyone, let's camp to the villager's home.

**Later at night**

Ralphtalia, lucy and the rest of the girls are sitting near the fire along eating some food , the boys are asleep. The Next day Felix, john and brad is working on the seed modification with Felix's seed shield which the girls notice.

Ralphtalia: master felix?

Lucy: what you doing?

Felix: oh hey girls,(planting the seed)you can sleep more if you want.

Miyu: we're good, is that the seed from yesterday?

Felix: yep, wait and watch.

Ralphtalia: I don't want to sound like I'm nagging, but you shouldn't be taking risks like that.

Then the plant grow normally, the sun rise as filo wakes up see the fruits.

Felix: uh huh, it works.

Filo: oh, those look yummy!

Then felix and his gang pack up munch fruits for the villager while filo eating some at the basket .

Felix: I curbed their breeding and mutation potentially. Then increase their growth and productivity , this should bear lots of edible fruits without turning into a monster, so your villager wont worry about famine again.

Villager: thank you so munch sir hero! Not only you save us from danger, you given us the most wonderful gift we could've imagine.

Felix: is nothing, mind if I take some half of it?

Villager: oh sure, anything that help.

**Timeskip**

filo: (humming) this is fun!

Felix: it was some good thing.

Raphtaila: we have so munch fruit i'm afraid most of it is going to rot before we can find any buyers

Felix: luckily I know who we gonna sell it to.

They went to the dealer's house as he expects the seed, they accept the dealer's job that there's a hotspot not too far away and deliver some good to the inversions as they go check out the hot spring, they give the goods to the girl.

Girl: thank you, the order is complete, it was very kind to bring it in, have a lovely day.

Felix:_ so a hot spring town huh? Didn't expect they have it in this world._

Filo: ooh so warm, hey master this water is great! Can i try these hot spring too?

Felix: of course, lucy and Raphtaila how about you two?

Lucy: sure, I never tried it out.

Felix: how about you raphtaila?

Ralphtalia: um... su-sure

Felix smile as he petted her head and ears.

Felix: alright, we're spending the night here.

John: you girl have fun.

Slandford: we'll catch up later.

Filo:(came in and hug felix) master! love you!

Raphtaila and lucy look jealous.

**Timeskip**

The girls are relaxing at the hot spring.

Lucy: ah… this is heaven.

Miyu: yeah (see Raphtaila) whats wrong Raphtaila? Jealous fill clingy to felix?

Raphtalia: u-um lo being way to clingy to master felix, I wanna be clingy with him also.

Lucy: sorry but I'm the one be clingy to him.

Ralphtalia: but I want to be clingy with him too!

Lucy: I met him first so I go!

Ralphatila: no he want me too clingy.

Huyori: hey girl what with the statue that written?

The girls looked at the statue.

Raphtaila: the origin and benefits of this hot spring. (looked at the boar picture) what does a silver boar have to do with a hot spring? that's interesting.

Lucy: (reading) it said a success in love?!

Raphtaila: the couple that enters this hot spring together, will be unitied eternally? and that means that I can get master felix bathe together with me in this hot spring.

Lucy: dibs!

Raphtalia: HEY!

Lucy: sorry raph, you maybe grown up but your still like a child when we first met.

Raphtalia: and what dose that supposed to mean?!

Lucy: mean I know how to please him well.

Raphtalia: but your not that older then me!

Lucy: oh please we met you as a kid.

Felix: man this is an open air bath.

they stop argument heard his voice.

Felix: this defensively beats my worlds bath house.

Filo: is really back.

John: no swimming, i take it back.

Slandford: ah is nice.

Miyu:( came next to him) sure is.

Estuko and huyori: hey!

Felix: oh filo, wanna me to wash your wings and hair?

Filo: yes please!

Felix: so cute

Slandford: want me to wash you too miyu?

Hikari: i do!

Miyu: when did you?!

Hikari: i sneak in so he be washing me.

They didn't know that lucy, estuko, huyori and Ralphtalia is getting jealous.

**Timeskip**

the group went to a nearby inn as felix brushing filo's hair, john is relaxing , slandford is brushing hikari's wings.

Hikari: oh slandford, that feels so good.

filo: that feel good master

lucy,miyu, Ralphtalia , estuko and huoyri came back with drinks watching the two boys brushing filo and hikari as their jealous

felix: you sure have a long hair, it remind me of raphtaila when she was little, she was adorable.

slandford: same with huyori and estuko too.

The made said girls blush.

Raphtalia: _h-he called me adorable, he called me adorable!_

Huoyri: _my god, he thinks I'm cute._

Estuko: _I want him all mine!_

Felix:(turn at the girls) oh hey raphtailia.

Ralphtalia: oh.

Slandford: are those drinks for us?

They nodded

Felix: thanks, your the best Raphtaila and lucy.

Slandford: same go for you estuko, huyori and miyu.

All five of them are blushing.

Felix: anyway me and slandford gonna have a spare outside.

Ralphtalia: o-okay.

Felix: we'll be right back soon.

Slandford: seeyah.

**Timeskip**

Baron is facing Felix with his shield up.

Slandford is facing Felix with his shield up.

Felix: I'm curious which is us is stronger.

Slandford: well let find out.

They summon the zipper to unzip to pull out their driver sengoku , they wrapped it on their waist. Felix pull out his orange lockseed and slandford of his banana Lockseed.

Felix and slandford: henshin.

**SOYA!**

**COME ON!**

Then unzipped the metallic orange and banana

They put the locked on their driver.

**LOCKED ON!**

**ORANGE ARMS!**

**BANANA ARMS!**

The two fruit fell on them as felix became gaim and slandford became Baron.

**PATH OF BLOSSOMS, ON STAGE!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

Gaim got his orange sword and gun sword , baron got his banana lance , they charge in slashing and dodges each of their swing and swift of their weapons. They each share a swing and a slash, as they pushing each other till gaim use his hidden gun sword to shoot him but baron quickly duck , upper swing his lance but he dodges as they both pull out their lockseed , gaim use pineapple and baron use mango.

**PINE!**

**MANGO!**

They replace their lcokseed with it.

**LOCK ON!**

Unzipped the pineapple and mango.

They charging punching each other and back away while press the knife.

**SOIYA!**

**COME ON!**

**PINE ARMS! SEARCH AND DESTROY!**

**MANGO ARMS! KNIGHT OF HAMMER!**

Gaim: let's wreck!

Baron: damn straight!

The clashing noise as both of them get hit by each of their weapons and then pushing each other with their weapon till they swing/throw each other at the chest and kept dodging each of their weapon as gaim suddenly pull out a strawberry Lockseed.

**ICHIGO!**

He then switch it for the ichigo lockseed then lock it.

**LOCK ON!**

Then he slice it with the yellow knife showing the kuni.

**SOYA! ICHIGO ARMS: SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

Then unzipped a strawberry meic fall on hiss shoulder, slice itself to became an armor, shoulder pads and red visor.

Gaim: hmm this new.

Then he notice he got kunai.

Gaim: nice.

Baron: cool

Gaim: let's test them out!

He starts to throw them at Baron as explsoion make him stumble back and he throw more as more ron stumble the ground then got up.

Baron: damn those strawberry are the bombs, no pun intended.

Gaim: I know.

Baron: my turn. (pull out a ringo another belt seem a soda juice driver)

Gaim: uh oh.

Baron he remove it as turn back to slandford as he put on his waist.

Slandford: get ready.

He pull out the lemon lockseed.

_**LEMON ENERGY!**_

He put it in the driver

_**LOCK ON!**_

Then he press the handle to make the lockseed open.

_**SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!**_

The lemon fall on his shoulder to make an armor as a cape and horn ear like, chestplate, shoulder pad and baron symbol.

**FIGHT THE POWER! FIGHT THE POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT F-F-F-FIGHT!**

Baron: ready? (got his bow and arrow)

Gaim: um…

Baron charge in shooting each arrows as gaim dodges and throwing his kunai, then an explsoion gaim tumble down hiss in pain.

He notice the part of this driver left shlif open space now, he was confuse as he got an idea pop out of his mind, gaim chuckle as he pull out his own lemon energy lockseed.

Gaim: lets see what this one dose for me. (unlock it)

_**LEMON ENERGY!**_

Then his lockseed closes itself as Gaim place his other lockseed and place it onto the second open slot.

**LOCK ON!**

Then he slice his orange lockseed for the lemon energy one to open itself up.

**SOYA! **

Then the two metallic fruits came out from the zipper portals then they merge together to make new armor and place itself to his shoulders.

**MIX! ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE! JIMBA LEMON! HA-HA!**

Now his armor is a bit cover with a new one is black and yellow lemon color symbol of gaim along should pads, have a bow and arrow, his samurai horn is now silver and visor slight darker as this awe and shocked gaim and baron.

Baron: so cool.

Gaim: yeah.

Baron: seem you can use both lockseed to mixed it as one , and have your own bow and arrow like me, so lucky.

Gaim then start to fire energy arrows, same with baron as they circle each other then clashing their bow like fast and dodges each of their blows , baron kick him and gaim punch him as they both back away to kept firing their energy arrows make some explsoion that they both stop and panting.

Baron: ready to end this?

Gaim: yeah.

They pull out there lemon energy lock seed and place it onto there bows.

**LOCK ON!**

Gaim: Draw!

They pull there bows at each other.

As an explosion happened in the middle of them, the two turn back to normal and fall down panting as they grin each other and chuckle give each other thumbs up.

Felix: still got it.

Slandford: yep, seem were pro like those other 3 heroes, we'll save our rider lockseed later.

Felix: yeah let hit the hay.

**Timeskip**

the riders start to sleep in but Ralphtalia is out to get something.

Lucy: where you going?

Ralphtalia jump turn to see lucy.

Ralphtalia: o-oh, um nothing, just taking a stroll.

Lucy: stroll my ass! Your going after the latium from cogaco bird on their nest and give it to my felixy as a gift!

Ralphtalia: fine! I am!

Lucy: I knew it! That gonna happen, I'll be the one!

Ralphtalia: No! He'll be mine!

Lucy: no me!

Filo: no me!

They stop and turn to see filo

Lucy: FILO? What are you doing here?

Rahptaila: _why she up the mountains, don't tell me she after the latium too!_

Filo: your here for the eggs too aren't you?

Raphatila and lucy: what?

Filo: sure the old man at the entail told me the egg of the bird called gacoco are a rare delicacy.

Ralphtalia: _oh, she just being a glutton like always, she's such a child._

Lucy sigh in relief.

Filo: if I take the rare delicacy to master, I know he'll like me more and more, i'm sure he'll pet me and brush my hair and become my mate forever.

Lucy: MATE?!

Raphtaila:_ mating mans marriage, is filo thinking that far ahead?_

Filo: so no eggs for both of you, bye! (giggle and run off)

Lucy: GET BACK HERE!

Lucy is rushing filo who she seeing about yummy eggs while Raphtaila is panting.

Ralphtalia: when… did this became a race?

Lucy: told you to work on your stamina and speed.

Filo: Raphtaila is a slow poke!

She notice fill not looking as she about to fall from the end of the cliff.

Lucy: i gotcha.

Raphtaila: filo watch out!

Lucy caught her and so do Raphtaila, but they all fell on a nest.

Ralphtalia: ow, I fell on my tail.

Lucy: what did we fall?

Filo: lucy, Raphtaila are you two okay?

Lucy: I'm fine.

Raphtalia: okay, I guess.

Lucy: what ahout you filo?

Filo: i think so, thanks so munch.

Raphtaila: were luckly this thin cushion landed our fall or we probably wouldn't made it.

It move

Lucy: uh girls i dont think is not a cushion

They turn to see a big wild boar

Lucy: RUN!

All of them start to run from the wild boar chasing them , the girls sees a dead end cliff.

Lucy: dead end!

Raphtaila: now what?!

Filo: Raphtaila! Lucy! Get on to me right away!

She poof to her big bird form as they ride her then she jump over the cliff and filo poof back to human form.

Filo: that was scary.

Lucy: thank you filo.

Filo: huh?

Raphtaila: we're even now right?

They the sunset, they spotted the gocao bird sleeping it nest along with the eggs.

Raphtalia: so that a gocao bird?

Lucy: its seems so.

Filo: eggs, eggs, yummy eggs!

The bird walk up squeaking as the three girls start to bet closer.

Rahpatila: sorry we don't mean to scare you.

Lucy: we just want the Crystal your sitting on.

They turn to see the wild board is back, it charge then rammed them as the crystal sent flying away.

Filo: look what happened to the eggs.

Lucy: nooo!

The girl got up not happy.

Filo: Raphtaila, lucy.

Raphtaila: yes.

The wild boar flinch sweating see lucy with a scary aura and glaring.

Lucy: you overgorwn porky pig! That was suppose to be a special gift for my flexily, and you just ruin it! (pull out her sengoku driver and mango Lockheed) your gonna regret destroying our gift and wish haven't met us, I'm gonna tenderize you into a ham!

The wild boar squeal in fear as the 3 girl give it a hellish beating.

**Timeskip**

they start to bring back the boar they beat up.

Lucy: so munch for felix's gift.

Raphtalia: I hope master Felix will accept this boar.

Guy 32: hey you guys !

They stop to see two man came in.

Guy54: that wouldn't to be a silver razorback you capture.

Raphtaila: well um...

Guy 32: like that thing over there fountain.

Guy 54: would you give it to us? You see silverrazoar back are very valuable, well use them as offering for the town's ritual.

Guy 32: please, please we'll give you really good money if you do.

Raphatila: money huh?

Filo: raphatila, lucy.

Lucy: you two thinking what I'm thinking?

**Timeskip**

Felix: is this for me?

Felix got is a tool small hammer to craft metals.

Raphtalia: the three of us picked it out for you.

Lucy: we thought of it to help you craft metals.

Felix: wow it look expensive.

Raphtalia: it's a token of our gratitude to you, for always taking care of us.

Lucy: it's the least that we can do for you felixy.

Filo: yep, it's a gift for you master.

Felix: thanks you three, I promise to use it.

He give lucy and Raphtaila a kiss on the lips while petted filo's head.

Felix: now let go take a dip in the hot spring.

Slandford: hey bro after it what our next move?

John: we better be prepare for the journey.

Felix: no sweat, because whatever we go, this is our stage!


	6. fruit 6

The shield hero's party is asleep except felix, slandford and john working on something.

Felix: hmm, a little more of this…

Slandford: aaand is done.

John: perfect.

What they made is a special small jewelry for the girls as filo begin to wake up to see tem

Filo: what's wrong master ? Cant get any sleep tonight?

Felix: is nothing , just making sure everything is alright . take some sleep.

Filo: okay... (gone back to sleep)good night master, thank you for checking up on us

Felix smile then petted her head

**Timeskip**

the party is woken up at the break of dawn and start to pack up until they spotted two people, one old woman and one child.

Felix: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lucy: yeah.

Then they sat down and give the old woman and the child some food to feed them.

Woman: thank you, you folks would turn back when you can.

Kid: if you keep forward on this path you'll die.

Felix: Well we heard there's a village down path.

Woman: The village is devasatated, even the village's elder got sick with the plain.

Then Felix's party packed up and into the carriage to rode toward the village. 

Raphtaila:(looking the map) what's happening there?

Felix: we're about to find out.

Then they arrived at the village, then they spotted the old man coming out of the house.

Old man: well what's bring you a god forsaken place like this?

Felix: traveling merchan, I come here to deliver medicine.

Old man: traveling marchan you say?(spotted filo) wait that fowl, could it be? is that the heavenly foul? Doctor quick! (run to the doctor's house)

Doctor: what is it? What's the matter?

Old man: our savior of the heavenly fowl's come for us, he's here.

Felix: doctor?

Old man: oh, I run the village's clinic, if I may ask. Are you, are you really...

Felix: just here to sale medicine.

Old man: even that would be great help, I can't make anywhere enough for everyone.

As they enter inside to see the poor people sick and the nurse came by.

Nurse: good morni- oh doctor, are these people with you?

Old man: they just arrived, they're going to sell us some medicine.

Felix: well better get to work. (crack his hands)

As felix and his party giving them all medicine which is working healing the people from there illness

Then after curing them the doctor gave him 50 silver.

Felix: not very munch but what the heck? it'll do.

Old man: we cant thank you enough sir

Felix: just doing the right thing.

Old man: you was truly a great help, now that we staved the immediate crisis.

Felix: well apparently is a limited it heal them but not enough cure.

Old man: I'm afraid you're are indeed correct.

Felix: is there any reason or someone or thing causes this illness?

Nurse: yes, we believed it's the wind that is coming off from the mountains that is causing the plauge on our village. The mountain that hold the monsters.

Slandford: hold to what monsters?

Old man: around a month ago a large dragon that nested there was killed by the sword hero that at least was the good news.

Felix: i heard that rumors.

Estuko: i assume something happen in here after it killed?

Old man: many adventure come here most of our village wanted to see the dragon's corpse as well marchine supplies that certain help the village's deflorate of course. But then 1 day the adventure collapse and more follow, the dragon's flesh begin to rot and begin making some kind of poison.

Felix: _first moto and now ren, for a high school genius who still treated like a game and now another messed i have to clean and to fixed._ (out of thought) guess it must of slip his mind off to think that this world is still a game.

John: And with that people's lives by this poison.

Huoyri: meaning it keep spreading.

Hikari: this is bad.

Raphtaila: If you know the cause is how come you didn't get rid of it already?

Nurse: The mountain fill with vile monster, so the only goes there is adventures. There nothing we can do about it.

Old man: and perhaps do of the dragon's poison the very ecology of the moutnainhas change too given the terrible consequences the average adventurer wont go anywhere near the corpse.

Felix: did you informed the royal court?

Old man: yes is to receive a delivery of medicine shortly.

Nurse: but they said the hero are too busy to help us yet, so all we can do is to wait.

Raphatila: they too busy to help?

Felix: well that request cancel.

John: we'll take care this problem.

Felix: okay everyone get ready, we're heading to deal this undead dragon.

Everyone: right.

Old man: wait, don't tell me that your planing to go out there yourselves?

Miyu: no need to worry.

Raphtaila: we're use to danger.

Old man: I can't find the words to express how a gratitude.

Felix: Well is really unhealthy to sit around do nothing of letting that dragon and it poison to messed the people here, so we'll deal with it and make sure everyone is cured for good this time.

Old man: uh, right.

Felix: alright let's move.

As so Felix's party begin went to the carriage to go to the mountain.

Felix: so the dragon is undead?

John: side effect after got killed the flesh and poison rot it then now it is, also uses the rider form will help block the poison but in case. I'll use the enchantment to blocked it while it wakes up.

Felix: good idea, also use the phoenix tears you said about clear it around the air.

Raphtaila: anyway, I know we're dealing with a dragon here. But this is a lot more than I usually carry.

Felix: we either take a wagon but a little more luggage isn't a problem here. 

Raphtaila: we could've travel munch lighter if filo haven't thrown such tantrum.

Felix: I know but that filo for ya.

Miyu: hey look.

They spotted an small army of balls, a bunny, porcupine and some frog thing

felix: we don't have time for them being a bother to us (show his shield behind filo) as shield hero, source of my power I order they decipher the laws of nature and defend my targets, **FAST CAR!** (Make filo glow) run right through them filo!

Filo: okay!

She jog speed passed through the small creatures, they stop and made it in with the tools.

Felix: alright we made it in.

They spotted seeing a undead corpse dragon seem asleep.

Felix: ew, it looks like a horrible dinner has been barfed out.

Slandford: or smell like someone crap a graveyard.

Then they turn to see filo eating something.

Filo: I don't know what it is but looking at it sure makes me hungry!

Rahptaila: you mind don't over eat?

Lucy: she'll be fine.

Felix: make sure you don't eat what is not good filo.

Then they notice the undead dragon begin to wakes up and the blood like substance coming back toward them.

Felix: looks like sleeping beauty wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

Slandford: let's quickly take care of it.

Felix: got it,** SHIELD CHANGE!**

His shield change to his inve shield and slams his fist to the ground and the vines start to grow a wall, Felix pull out an orange lock, Slandford pull out a banana lock, Lucy pull out a Natsumikan lock, Miyu pull out a peach lock, Hikari pull out a darkness fruit.

The party: HENSHIN! (unlocks there lockseeds) 

**ORANGE!**

**BANANA!**

**NATSUMIKAN!**

**PEACH!**

**DARKNESS!**

They put on their rider belts, then unzipped from above then is the metallic fruits land on them and begin.

**LOCK ON!/LOCK, ON!**

Transformed into their rider formed.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! **

**COME ON! BANNNA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! **

**SOIYA! NATSUMIKAN ARMS! **

**SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS! **

**DARKNESS ARM! OGON NO KAJISTU!**

The undead dragon roared at the riders as Filo then jump into battle

Filo: a dragon?! I hate dragon!

She flew up to kick it face

Gaim: raphtaila behind the vines!

As the poison breath at the wall veins.

Jam: we better kill it before everyone else is a goner.

Gaim: yeah

Filo: now I'm mad!

Gaim: don't fight it alone filo!

As filo fighting as begin charge again then jump up.

Gaim: filo!

Filo: huh?

Then the undead dragon chomp filo as blood spill

Gaim, Raphtaila, Natsumikan: FILO!

Baron: NOOOO!

The undead dragon breathes it's poison gas at them as the gang get behind the vine wall as giam felt shock and angery slowly of filo's lost and eaten to death.

Gaim: _damn it, damn it all...Filo was like both a friend, little sister and a daughter but now...been taken away again!_

Then something within the gem part of the shield ask.

_**DO YOU SEEK POWER?**_

Gaim: Power...

_**DO YOU HATE EVERYTHING?**_

Gaim: Hate...

Then something burning within and memories of his time being treated badly

Gaim: I wont let this happen...I hated of those who treat someone down and weak...like their nothing to them and tircked along mandipulate….I hate it all damn it ! and this bastard...made by them took the one I care...IT'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M GONNA LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!

Natsumikan: You overgrown damn lizard!

Raphtila: how dare you killed her?! Filo!

Baron: felix?

Gaim slowly walk up to the undead dragon, the undead dragon raised it hand to slammed him but gaim use his shield that burning as he growling as the shield transformed.

Jam: what's going on?!

John: seem his shield of wrath is unleashed.

His shield burst into flames while a zipper unzipped a water melon lockseed, he grab it.

**SUKIA!**

Gaim:(visor glow red)YOU WILL PAY BY MY BURNING WRATH!

He pull out his orange lockseed and place the watermelon one hard.

**LOCKON!**

He press the little knife to open the top. Then coming out of the helihem forest is a huge watermelon armor.

Gaim: what th-uh oh.

then fall down to him but gaim is inside of the armor , the huge watermelon begin to shift by splitting into an armor mettatlic samurai like huge armor for gaim to pilot and control , green four way shoulder pads, arms is black and red parts ,green hands and legs are black and red , the head is a samurai like with the red visor, the wrath shield begin to came grew the same size and two spear blade as he twirl it.

**SOYIA! SUKIA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

Gaim: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He charge in use his spear blade to slash the undead dragon's winds then use the flaming shield to block the poison breath , he slashing the undead dragon many times and kick it, roll to the ground avoiding the claws then punch the undead dragon

john: well ,better join in(put his belt in and got his card) henshin !(insert the card and close)

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE.**

He transformed into decade

decade: I know one magic that deal of dragon and posion(pull out another card he insert)

**POWER RIDE: POISON DRAGON SLAYER!**

Decade: **POISON DRAGON ROAR!**

Decade unleashed poison energy hit the undead dragon as crashed to the ground.

Natsumikan: felix snap out of it! Please stop!

Raphtaila: i know your in there to control it.

Baron: bro, don't let this rage control you.

Gaim's anger wash away hearing their voice.

Gaim: huh?

Decade: you alright?

Gaim: i think so.

Decade: let finished this now.

Gaim: alright. (press the knife three times)

Decade pull out a card to insert it and close his driver. 

**SOYA! SUIKA SPARKLING!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DECADE!**

Gaim sent a watermelon energy to trap the undead dragon then decade deliver a kick then gaim run in rapidly slash passed it then explosion.

Then they see the undead dragon fall down as coming out the stomach broken as filo who's alive.

Rahptiala: filo, your alive.

Filo: well it took me a little while, but I'm out!

Gaim: are you okay?

She nodded happily the rider remove their lcokseed and their belt to n back to normal

estuko: but it ate you?

slandford: what about that blood?

Filo: blood? oh that was just the fruit I throw up when the dragon gobble me up!

Huyori: the one you ate early?

Felix:(Sigh in relief) please listen next up but thank goodness your okay.

Filo: i'm sorry I scared you master.

Felix: is okay, now the dragon is gone this time.

John: and I'll work the cure. 

Filo: sure! And you know what else? While I was trying to get out from it's belly I found a purple crystal, it was so shiny!

Miyu: no wonder, that dragon have that as a source of it power.

Felix: what you do to the crystal Filo?

Filo just burp as glow in her stomach.

Slandford: that answer your question.

Felix (nerves chuckle) what am I going to do with you filo.

Lucy: anywho let get back to work.

**Timeskip**

they went back to the village and john has given them the phenox tears.

John: okay that's should do it.

Old man: oh thank you.

Felix: glad to be a help.

The old man pull out a sack of silver coins.

Felix: oh please, you don't have to.

Old man: nonsense, you have given us hope.

Felix: alright( accept the coin)

Felix check on his party.

Felix: everyone cure.

John: yep.

Filo: i have a gift for you master right here! (pull out the crystal to him)

felix: is that the one you ate filo?

Rahptaila: filo tell me you didn't throw up.

Filo: of course not, i kept it one because i wanted to give it yoy as a gift.

Felix: i see

Lucy: I'm amaze you use the shield of wrath.

Felix: is that what is called when I was so furious? But it wasn't on the upgrade i have.

Lucy: it's from the curse series, when you met the requirements it'll work.

Felix: i see and the curse series do?

John: The Curse Series is inexactly founded on the seven dangerous sins Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Pride, there is likewise a realized eighth shield dependent on the majority of the New Seven Fatal Sins without a moment's delay.

Slandford: so motosuya, ren and istuki have what sin?

John: felix have wrath, ren have greed and gluttony, motoyusa have lust and engy. and istuki have just pride.

Felix: huh, I knew motoyasu is an idiot, but lustful and envyest...

Slandford: as if any woman fall for him but maybe jealousy perhaps

Felix: yeah but( see his shield) even i have the wrath shield, i don't know if it can be useful if i felt that fury again.

Lucy: it will, you just have to wait for the right time.

Felix: i know, (smile) beside this is our stage and we can do it!


	7. fruit 7

Felix and his party are being surrounded with large wasps and lizard monsters, In their rider formed as gaim slash and baron impale each of the lizard and wasp as the other taking them down.

Gain: (turn at raphtaila) you okay?

Ralphtalia: yeah, I'm alright.

Gaimu: we're good

Raphtaila kick each of them and decade shoot them down.

Decade: bullseye.

**Timeskip a bit**

Felix and his party walking though the forest .

Rapptalia: thank goodness we manage to finished the job.

Lucy: yeah.

Hikari: that was great.

Filo: (whine) but i wanna fight some more, i was having fun.

Felix: don't complain filo, you know i remember my time at the prison planet.

Slandford: yeah even how i was.

Miyu: what you mean?

Felix: uh well a final battle of me and slandford and uh...

Slandford: it wasn't good.

Ralphtalia: what happened?

Felix: as a last strike, slandford die.

Miyu, Hikari, estuko and huyori: WHAT?!

Slandford: yeah but that was but now it different and alive again.

Hikari: but how?

John: after the prison planet destroy, history rewritten and all the rider's own world merged into this one world and now a new world we live in.

Hikari: good.

She and miyu hugged Slandford tightly.

Sandford: come on I'm okay.

Miyu: no, (hugs tighter and pouted) i dont want my slandy hurt again

Hikari: promise you wont get killed again.

Slandford: i swear, i swear i wont get killed and can you let me go now?

Miyu and hikari: no!

Huyori and estuko join the hug

Slandford: oh boy

Felix: anyway we should head the capital back tomorrow.

Raphtaila: so you wrapping up the trading trip already?

Felix: yeah to make sure your okay to be check of any wounds, is better be safe then sorry.

Raphtaila: but I...

Felix: (petted her head) don't worry, I'm just looking out for ya.

That made her blush a little, then filo heard a noise

Filo: master listen, something going out there.

They look behind the bushes to see a bunch of filoliols with a child. She has an overall blue color design. She has blue eyes and hair. Her hair is tied in two curly pigtails by two blue ribbons. She wears fancy frilly clothes that merit her royal status which are also blue with various areas in white

Felix: hey are that? (he see the fililos get stuttered and run off) a girl?

John: it seem that way.

?: and no ordinary, you'll have to wait and see.

They turn to see came in is Roderick.

Felix: hey rodrick.

Slandford: long time no see.

Roderick: the same.

Fill: (slurp her beak) those birds look yummy, if we start now we can hunt them down.

raphtalia: what do you mean yummy?

Felix: filo no, those are fililo your kind.

Filo: like me?

?: so big.

They turn to see the blue hair girl looking at filo.

Blue hair girl: are you really and truly a fililo?

Filo: do you mean me? (point to herself)

Blue hair girl: and you can actually talk as well? 

Filo nodded, then the blue hair girl start to burst with excitement.

blue hair girl:i always dream to talking with a fililo and hear I ;am doing it !(this surprise filo) oh .

she took out a dry piece of meat.

blue hair girl: this is for you, is dry meat

filo: chuckle) thanks.(she walk up and ate it)

blue hair girl petting the feather

raphtaila: do you think she from the village

felix: doubt it, judging from her attire she appearance noble.

slandford: perhaps a family's daughter

blue hair girl: what's your name ?

filo: filo and you ?

blue hair girl: filo a beautiful name, i'm melty nice to meet you.

filo: that's great i'll call you mel.

melty: I forgot,(pull another dry meat) would like some of this ?

filo: I do ! I do !

lucy: is nice to see filo is making a friend

raphtaila:i never see anyone love fililo like that

slandford: me neither

Felix's thought: something familiar of this girl, I mean nothing wrong but I cant put my finger on it(out of thought) yo filo , I need to remind you we have to go at the village and do our work but in the meantime you can play with melty

filo: ou mena it ?!

metly: cant she really ?!

felix: uh huh

filo: oh boy !

she poof to her human formed as this surprise metly

metly: woah ! can you really transformed everything you want too ?!

filo: sure I can.

Metly: cool!

Hikari: she seem to take it well.

Raphtaila: they ccertiantly seem to like each other.

Felix:(turn at lucy) metly seem kinda familiar, I mean I met her but something feel add up who she relate to of a noble family.

Lucy: she is, that's the plesent princess and hair to the thrown.

Felix: whoever her family, hope she do well.

Filo: master, can I play a little longer with mel?

Felix: sure, don't go further and come back during sunset.

Filo: okay!

Felix: and don't get lost.

Filo: okay.

**Timeskip**

the party arrived at the village, helping healing each of the villagers.

Felix: drink this slowly.

He give it to the guy, he drinks it and it's healing him.

Villager 24: thank you our savior for saving him.

Villager 63: we are very thankful to you.

raphtaila: master felix, this woman need our help too

felix: on it

**later at night.**

as the group inside the room.

Felix: so your all good.

Raphtaila: yes.

Felix: that's great.

Huyori: so rodirck is the secondary rider diend with decade?

Rodrick: yup, this world is good and met the spear hero.

Felix: how it go?

Rodirck:(playfully stick his tongue) let just say the dude is a sucker when I gave him a fake gem that is a lucky item that charming to get girls, and all it take is each of his silvers.

Felix: heh, your a great con artist.

Rodrick: well what can I say? Treasures are irreplaceable.(pull out a real gem) this here is a normal lucky limit gem which you can keep.

Felix: thanks man.

Then filo came in.

Filo: master i'm back!

Felix: glad your back.

Filo: are you alright raphtaila?

Raphtaila: mmph.

Filo: I'm so happy cuz I meet a wonderful friend today.

Felix: melty right?

Filo: yeah! She told me she travel all sorts of amazing places, just like me!

Felix: oh that's neat.

Filo: and hten, she told me so munch other stuff I didn't know.

Felix: I see.

Filo: she also tell me she got separated from her people while playing with fililoes.

Felix: wait what?

Raphtaila: master felix.

They turn to see metly came in.

Melty: I apologize for showing up so late, could you...um, would it be a problem to travel with you for just a little while?

Felix: sure, no problem, a friend a filo is a friend of ours.

Metly: thank you so munch, I was on my way to the capital and um,(hold tightly of her dress) but then when I saw those beautiful filios, I uh...I was having so munch fun playing with them then I got separated from my bodyguard and left behind!

Felix: bodyguards?

Metly: savior, I hear your leaving the capital tomorrow, would you please consider take me with you?

He smile as he went up to her and petted her head.

Felix: indeed, like I said you will join us and we'll help you get home in no time.

Metly: oh thank you so much!

Felix: no problem, okay let get ready tomorrow.

John and Rodrick feel of being watch but they smile look at the spy, the spy nodded to the two

**the next day**

felix and the party getting ready in the carriage and metly.

Villager: our savior, we don't have the words to thank you.

Felix: eh it's alright.

Slandford: we're glad to help, if you need any cure let us know.

Felix: alright guys, let's go!

They start to take off on the road. As each of the time they've been having fun, especially filo and melty, they eating nice meal and later at night.

Felix sitting on the log and looking at the fire then raphatila waking up.

Felix: oh, did i wake you?

Ralphtalia: oh no, I can take watch if you want sleep.

Felix: I'm good you can sleep.

Raphtaila: (got up and walk up to him) there both so quiet now.

Felix: they must've have a lot of fun.

Raphtaila: aren't you cold?

Felix: a little bit.

His 'slave' covered him with the same blanket she's been using to keep him warm.

Felix: thanks.

She sat next to him happily and waking her tail. He smile as felix wrap his arm around Raphtaila's waist making her smile and lay onto him.

Felix: now we both feel nice and warm.

Raphtalia: you trickster.

Felix: hehehe not sure I am but i like to hut you. (petted her racon dog's ears)

Her tail wagged more happily Then they kiss their lips together and break the kiss.

Raphtaila: huh? Where's mel?

They see her clothes laying on the ground.

Felix: don't worry, i see melty is resting inside of filo's feathers.

Ralphtalia: really?

Felix got up and then put his hand inside of filo's feather and show melty who asleep.

Felix: see?

Rahptaila: oh. (she touched the fur only to sink in) unbelievable is so nice and warm.

Fall asleep.

Felix: hehehe so cute.

**The next day**

They arrived at the city and hid by the alleyway waiting for the close is clear.

Melty: well then, i really cant thank you enough.

Filo: master, if is alright to take mel home?

Felix: go ahead and be safe.

Rodrick: don't forget some reward.

Filo: kay, let's go.

Melty: kay.

She and filo walking till melty turn to felix and the group.

Melty: farewell till next time!

Raphtaila: i think, we'll miss her.

Felix: we'll see her again.

Lucy: huh?

Then the group arrived the outside church, felix look up to see a statue like shape of only sword , bow and arrow, and spear but no shield.

Felix: really?

Miyu and Lucy: jerks.

Then they walk inside the church as they see the nuns whispering to each other.

Felix: says can i ask you something?

Then a the clergy came in with two man with him.

Nun: his holyness!

The two nun bow and the church person with 2 mans with him.

Church man: if isn't the shield hero, welcome to our humble church my son , i saw your magnificent duel at the royal palace.

Felix is quit.

Church man: you turn an armor form, i-

Slandford: how about we skip the flattery and stick to the business?

Felix: i need the most strong holy water to get rid of a curse.

Church man: holy water, is that it?

Felix: yes.

Guard 1: done, then please make your offering.

Felix: that'll be...

Gaurd 1: if you want the most powerful, that'll be 1 gold coin.

Felix: okay.

Raphtaila: master felix you must've, is too expensive!

Felix: hey, you along lucy are very vaulaibe, beside compare you two a gold coin worth nothing.

Raphtaila and lucy blush happily, he give the gold coin and felix see a low holy water.

Felix: all this for a gold coin?

Church man: (turn at the nun) for what reason you bring the low quality my dear.

Nun: well I..

Church man: goddess equally in passion to all, if you did this to satisfied your personal believe then you must repent. I hope i make myself clear.

Nun: I..(bow) I'm terrible sorry! (walk off)

Church man: i apology my desible.

Felix nod.

Church man: I'm thankful for your understanding.

Felix got the high holy water.

Felix: alright, let's go.

Then they walk off but the church man speak.

Church man: god faithful show us the way to go. Be graceful by his guidance, everything we have given by god's grace, never forget that!

Felix, slandford, john, slandford, lucy, miyu narrow their eyes at the man as the group left

Felix: something about this guy doesn't seem right to me at all.

Slandford: i feel it too bro.

Felix: that guy is bad news.

John: we'll worried him later cuz we got company, a knight one. (point out)

He then saw a young knight running towards the shield heroes party.

Felix: uh oh.

Huyori: what we do?

Felix: let's scram!

Felix and his party group run off to lose the young knight, they finally hide.

Slandford: what'd he want?

Felix: maybe try to get me.

Lucy: let's split up.

Felix: agree.

Slandford: John, Rodrick will go with felix and I.

Miyu: be careful sweetie.

Felix: get filo and meet us at the carriage.

The girls nodded then run off.

Felix: (came out to get the young knight attention) over here!

Knight: wait! Stop!

As felix, slandford, john and rodrick run off as they now at the group of crowd saling stand.

Felix: i think we lost him.

Motoyusa: FELIX!

Felix: (sigh) oh great.

Motoyasu jumped at the shield hero and thrust at him but a zipper opened to reveal a green inves and blocked the attack. The vine push motoyusa as the spear hero land at his feet.

Felix: are you that stupid?! There's people here and some of them would've get hurt!

Motoyasu: shut your face!

The green inves start attacking the spear hero with surprising skill.

Motoyusa: what the?!

Felix: i learn new tricks.

Slandford: what is your trying to attack us this time?!

Felix: probably something to do with girls again.

John: but who again?

Motoyusa: that slave girl! Free her now!

Felix pull out the gain orange sword to block the spear attack.

Felix: how many time do i tell to lay off Raphtaila and Lucy-

Motoyusa: I'm not talking about her! I'm talking about the blonde girl with wings on her back, i saw her with you so don't lie to me.

Felix: filo?

Motoyusa: filo the name! How could you make her your slave? I never see a girl that perfect , she seem incredible. There hard to believe there's a girl like fryan from hellworld.

Felix, John, rodrick and Slandford: what?

Motoyusa: actually, i had this thing for Angel.

Felix: don't care.

Motoyusa: my hard fill with overdrive ever since i got the look of that wonderful face. I love other world! And i love that beautiful blonde angel!

Slandford: a loli lover?

Motoyusa turn at rodrick.

Motoyusa: (glared) you!...

Rodrick: (smile) yo! What's shaken oh mighty spear hero?

Motoyasu: you just sold me a rock!

Rodrick:(Stick his tongue out playfully) not my fault your a sucker for girls.

Motoyasu: grrrr!

Rodrick: I sold the real one with felix, by the way thanks for the silvers, I got enough golds for me.

Motoyasu: YOU NO GOOD CON ARTEST!

Rodrick: con artist? I'm a treasure sniper.

Felix, john, Rodrick, slandford and rodirck see metal pads under motoyusa's crotch as they remember filo kick him back last time, make them snicker.

Felix: how's your walnut going? Still cracked from last time?

Motoyasu: oh yeah, I almost forgot that fat bird is with you too isn't it?

Felix: hehehe she did make a good kick out of you.

Motoyasu: I'm going to send you and your chubby friend to hell!

Slandford: I don't think so!

He whistle as a zipper unzipped to show invens came in and pin motoyusa to the ground.

Motoyasu: hey! Get off of me!

Then the young knight arrived.

Felix: you again?

Knight: sir hero!

Felix: relax, I stop this idiot spear head for attacking while people are still here(turn at the two invens) let him go.

They back away as motoyusa got up and growl at slandford and felix.

knight: thank you shiled hero, this is no place for a dual.

?: it is now.

They turn to see myn came in with the knights.

myn: surrounded them..

then rodrick shoot some warning shots on the ground at the knights feet.

Felix: thank you Rod.

Myn: y-your that con artist!

Rodrick: and thanks for your silvers and selling half of your stuff make mine a gold mine here.

Myn: ARRE-

rodrick: (aim his weapon) oh I won't do that if I were you darlin'.

Myn growling as felix ,john and slandford laugh so hard.

Felix: you sold half of her stuff?!(kept laughing)

Rodrick: yeah, even some of them are garbage like her,(shrugged) so I either throw it or burn it.

Myn: WHAT?!

Rodrick: hey, whatever you bought is junk.

Felix laugh so hard and so do john, and slandford as they fall to the ground, catching their breathe.

Felix: you still got it man, you still got it!

Rodrick: yep.

Myn: (pull out the paper) ladies and gentlemen! I hear by claim an official duel of the sir spear hero and the shield hero! All thanks the royal crown to make the best authory to do so!

?: put your weapons away!

Then came in is metly as myn's knight bow and melty's knight arrived.

Felix: huh.

John: melty?

Melty: I absolute forbid the heroes fighting among themselves.

Felix: wait is she...

Myn: what, what are you doing back here!

Metly: it has been way to long, dear sister.

This shock felix.

Lucy: had a feeling.

Miyu: that explains it.

Metly: I hope you don't think you were the heroes privilege can cover up this mess, the damage that has been done is plain for everyone to see, spear hero, look around you, would you call yourself a hero when he puts others lives at risk?

Slandford: she has a point limp dick, and you call yourself a 'hero'.

Felix: that the whole reason i didn't wanna to fight, i summon those invens to restrain you motoyusa, your selfishness almost cost the damage and the life's of these people around us.

Rodrick: he got ya there limpdick.

Metly: dear sister, your fun and game has gone for munch too long.

Myn: I have no idea what your talking about, I'm simply doing my hero's aid that's all.

Melty: oh so making him fight in a public place is your aid I see.

Myn:(growl) you dare to defie me, your older sister?

Melty: if I have to, I will let mother know about this...

Myn growl of not wanna anger her mother.

Felix:_ she not exactly like myn,_ (smile)_ thank god another one, I guess not all apple stay rotten to the ground. so now the queen and melt I can trust, but I can't bring her with us, don't know what else myn's tricks trying to pull again._

Raphtalia: master felix!

The shield hero turn to see Raphtailia, filo, lucy, miyu, hikari, huyori and estuko have arrived.

Raphtaila: what's going on here?

Felix: everything okay, motoasshole arrived with his bitchfriend again.

Lucy: him again?

Motoyusa: (crouch down and hold filo's hand) filo, that is what they call you, isn't that right my dear?

Filo:(nodded) mmh.

Felix: oh boy.

Slandford: let it happen.

Felix nodded while john pull out his phone to record this.

Motoyusa: oh you poor thing, I bet felix working you like a beast of burden.

Filo:(eye smile and smiling) but i like pulling the carriage a lot.

Motoyasu: felix you swine, how could you! Your making her pull your wagen like that fat bird, you'll pay for this!

Felix: i wouldnt do that, I'm surprise you don't recognize filo, let her refresh your memories

Filo:( hair shadow her eyes being ma why do you have to call me fat like that?

Motoyusa:( looked at her confuse) huh?

Filo: you make fun of me the last time we met too!

Motoyusa: i did? And when was that?

Then she poofed and change into her filolil form and she is pissed off.

Filo: I hate you spear guy.

Motoyusa: (shocked) uh...you mean your that big fat-

She kick his nuts again to send him flying and his metal crotch is remove and crashed landed.

Myn: sir motoyusa! (turn at the knight) somebody get him a doctor right away and make it quick!

Melty sigh. Filo back to her human and raise her right arm in victory.

Filo:(smile) filo wins again!

Felix: (petted her head) ahahahaha! Good job filo, very nicely done.

John: and i recorded from my phone.

Rodrick: send it to me please.

John: and done.

Rodrick look at it and laugh.

Rodirck: this is too rich!

Melty: our savior of the heavenly foul, no the shield hero is your name, I must speak with you and the ruler of this helehem kingdom urgently.

Felix: oh? So you know helehem kingdom?

Melty: I was informed.

Felix: okay i-

Then suddenly a zipper open and came is 12 inves and suddenly a Seiryu Inves along with a red warrior with horns on the gauntlets, blue hands and holding a weapon and with them is a kamen rider baron like except color black and silver along next to him is kamen rider have armor split pine cone , black suit and line white a bit armor , pinecone hooded like with a helmet with a silver faceplate and yellow visor and a spear staff too

?: at last we meet, shield hero...no, kamen rider gaim.

Felix: and you are?

?: my name is Demilushu.

Slandford: who sent you?

Demilushu: that is lord deadly baron and meet the other with me. Yami baron and Kurokage.

Felix: looks like we got work to do.

Raphtaila: I'll join!

John: same here.

Rodrick nodded.

Felix: lucy you make sure everyone and melty is safe, protect them.

Lucy: okay!

Raphtaila got the sengoku driver on and pull out the grape lockseed and unlocked it.

**BUDO!**

Raphtaila: henshin. (put the lockseed to the belt)

**LOCK ON!**

Then chines music start to play then it was remixed with techno. Then unzipped show a grape coming down as raphtaial press the yellow knife to slice the lock up.

**HYE! GRAPES ARMS! DRAGON CANNON! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Then the armor landed on her shoulders and her outfit is now a black jumpsuit under green chines fighter outfit. As the grape armor unfolds itself it showed her helmet that is dragon like and purple eyes.

?: Kamen rider! Ryugen!

Felix: (smiled) alright, (pull out his lockseed) our turn.

**ORANGE!**

Slandford pull out his banana lockseed.

**BANANA!**

John put on his decade belt and rodrick pull out his diend gun as the two got their card.

**KAMEN RIDER:**

Felix, Slandford, john and rodrick: henshin!

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARM! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**COME ON! BANANA ARM! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

**DECADE!**

**DIEND!**

They transformed into their kamen rider forms and pull out there weapons. Gaims summon inves to fight the rogue invens. They charge in fighting as diend and decade fighting Kurokage, baron fighting yami baron, gaim and ryugen fighting Demilushu.

Gaim. And Demilushu slashing of their weapon as ryugen blasting but the vibration push them, Demilushu charge in slashing them kick them as gaim quickly blasting him

Ryugen pull out a kwiki arm and gaim pull out a cherry lockseed while he remove his part belt to make it extra room for him.

**KIWI!**

**CHERRY ENERGY!**

They insert there belts and lock them into place.

**LOCK ON! LOCK, ON!**

Unzipped a kiwi metallic coming down at ryugen and the unzipped of orange metallic and cherry metallic combine. Then the two rider press the yellow knife making the lockseeds open.

**MIX! HYE!**

**KIWI ARMS! GENKIRIN SEYA HA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE! JIMBA CHERRY! HA-HA!**

The kiwi merge to her as an armor shoulder pads, chestplate and have kiwi weapon shape slasher and gaim jimba lemon except cherry theme.

Ryugen: woah master felix you weild a bow and arrow now!

Gaim: and nice kiwi, let's do this!

Ryugen: right!

They charge at the red inves as while the two barons slashing and impacting thrust of their lance then baron headbutt but yami thrusting fast to hit him a lot but he dodge and upper slash him, diend in speed elbow Kurokage and decade slash him with his book sword and pull out a card he insert.

**KAMEN RIDE! BLADE!**

**TURN UP!**

A blue card in front of decade he tun through to become blade and kick him then slashing him more with his card deck blade and diend shooting him more.

Yami baron who sent baron to the ground but getting up.

Yami baron: give up! There can be only one baron.

Baron: yes and it ain't you!

Pull out a legend rider ooo lockseed.

Baron: if I'm going down but i pretty sure to go wild first to beat you down! My strength guide and from my friends!

Then the ooo lockseed glowing purple.

Baron: huh?

It turn to the putotrya version lockseed.

Baron: sweet! Time to cool you down faker!

**OOOS! PUTOTRYA!**

Put it on his sengoku belt

**LOCK ON! **

Unzipped a head of putotrya ooos coming down as baron press the yellow knife down.

**COME ON! OOOS PUTOTRYA ARMS! PUTOTYRA PU~TO~TR!**

It landed on his shoulders and start to unfold as the eyes are his shoulders the face flip down and the back flip down unfurling a cape and his helmet now his purple wings and dark green eyes while he holding a purple dinosaur ax, as he roar unleashed ice shatter to some inves and yami baron.

Yami baron: what the?! Tch it won't stop me!

He charge in as baron flap his wings like to blow him a bit, he charge in slashing Kurokage a lot then blade kick and use his another card.

**ATTACK RIDE! MACH!**

He speed in slashing rapidly Kurokage ,make him stumble a bit as diend pull out a card and insert his gun while D-blade did to his belt and baron press the knfie again.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-BLADE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND! **

**COME ON! OOO PUTRYA DEATH SCASH! **

Baron: Seiya!

D-blade jump up to deliver an electric kick and diend and baron who set his ax a gun mode, they did a full blast as send the two rider flying rolling down to the ground, while gaim shooting rapidly arrows and ryugen, she slashing the red inves a lot. gaim push and upper slash him then Demilushu blocking each of their weapon swing and dodges but gaim rapidly arrow shooting and ryugen slashing him multiple times.

Gaim: time to finished this!

Ryugen: agreed!

Gaim and Ryugen slash there drivers three times

**SOYA!/HYE! KIWI/ORANGE SPARKING!/CHERRY RAIMENT SPARKING!**

Gaim charges an energy orange and cherry arrow while ryugen charges the Kiwi Gekirin with kiwi-shaped energy. Gaim fired and ryugen slash passed the red inves make an explosion

Demilushu hit the ground hard, trying to get up but his two rider help him up.

Demilushu: you won this fight but not the war, when the waves arrived. Deadly baron will kill you and take the kingdom back!

A zipper unzipped as they went inside and zipped up and gone.

Gaim: huh, ran away.

They turn at the so shocked myn, motoyuisa and the knight but metly is look awe and excitement as if she know about gaim and kamen rider.

Gaim: uh, ta da?

The people stat to cheer for the shield hero and his party.

Lucy: that was amazing felix! You manage to unlocked the second stage form for the mixed form!

Gaim: I learn it from training.

Filo:(hug him) master you was incredible! (sniff at him) and smell sweet like cherry too!

Gaim: thanks, wow slandford you have ash's ultimate form on it.

Baron: yep and it surprise me.

The rider remove their belt to turn back to normal.

Felix: you was great raphtaila for your first time.

Raphtaila:(blush and smile) I learn it from watching you master felix.

Felix: hehe(Turn at melty) what about you melty? How you like the show?

Melty: it was so outstanding! Is like the rumors and legends are true!

Felix: you know riders?

Melty: yes! And I'm honor to meet one! And decade and secondary riders too!

Felix: thank you and now then.

He open the zipper to unzipped to show the kingdom of helehem.

Felix: I have made my promise to you, follow us.

As she followed them inside, motoyasu followed them in and left myn.

Felix:(glared motoyusa) oh no you don't! No assholes allow in this kingdom! (turn at filo) filo ! show him the exit door!

Filo change to her bird form again and kick his balls again out of the portal as it zip back up.

Myn: Motoyusa!

M otoyusa: not...again! (passed out)

**with felix and they other**

**T**hey walk inside the kingdom through the hallway, as melty looked around the place.

Melty: oh wow, it's beautiful.

Then they arrived the main room and throne to show roysuo and serala along the guards and knight like inves too.

Roysuo: ah, sir Felix, I welcome you back, and you brought a guest? You should've told us, we should serve out tea for our guest.

felix: (chuckle nerovously) sorry your majety , I don't know how to tell you while in journey,(turn at melty) melty meet the ruler of the helehem kingdom and Lucy's and miyu's parents, Roysuo the overlord and his wife serala.

The king of the helehem forest stands up and walks over to the young princess.

Roysuo: is a pleasure to meet you, I am Roysuo, overlord of the helehem kingdom and this forest.

Melty: (bow to him) it's an honor to meet you in person king Roysuo.

Roysuo: may I ask what your name is young lady?

Melty: I'am Melty Q Melromarc the second Princess and heir to Melromarc throne.

Roysuo: such a nice to meet you too.

Melty: I never thought that the shield hero can be a kamen rider.

Rousou: so you know the kamen riders too?

Metly: yes, I heard rumors about them and in my dream the one that sir shield hero and two party formed as this gaim, baron and ryugen.

Roysou: meaning the connection of my forest see you as a pure one to see this future warrior and so you do, is there something important you wanted to know princess melty?

Melty: yes, and I would please the shield hero accept my apology, I should've told him sooner and re-introduce myself.

Slandford: princess huh?

Filo: your really line to the thrown.

Felix: as the next ruler?

Raphtaila: but I don't understand how you can be ahead of your older sister for the thrown.

Melty: my sister always been a problem child do a certain personality difficultly.

Lucy: no kidding.

Melty: this might be a perfect opportunity.

Felix: of course I'll accept but first...

Melty: first what?

Felix: I have to make sure to keep a good eye on your older sister, not only your father spoil her to munch. But she will do any of her scheme trying to take advantage and pull the string on anyone to make my party and I horrible, just like how early when she make motoyusa fight me in the middle with people. Not to mention of how the 3 hero disrespect me, it will in time but it doesn't mean I'll try to help them when waves or bigger threat on each of us.

Melty:(Smile) you really do that?

Felix: I may not see eye to eye them and don't appreciate of their misdirect and lacking but they do need to get home with their family and so on, I can't leave them to suffer too long nor die like this, so maybe I hope one day they'll see and understand there error, more or less. (smile) you have my word, you and your mother.

Melty: (bow to him) thank you so much sir hero!

Felix: your welcome (turn at ryouso) also i got some news to tell ya, cuz something tell me is the whole reason this is our stage. 


End file.
